


The Marriage Contract

by CloakBlade



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakBlade/pseuds/CloakBlade
Summary: [Previously titled On the Wings of Love] After failing to book a Broadway gig before her visa expires, Rachel Berry has no choice but to marry Quinn Fabray in order to stay in the country. But is it really just a green card marriage or is it becoming real? Faberry! Loosely based on the Filipino soap opera On the Wings of Love





	1. Prologue

Author's Note: I am late to the Faberry fandom. I didn't ship Faberry when Glee was on air. In Fact, I didn't really ship Rachel with anyone. When I binge watched Glee on Netflix, I realized how cute Quinn and Rachel are together. This story was inspired by the Filipino soap opera On the Wings of Love. In that soap, Clark and Leah, the main characters, got married in order for Leah to get a green card. This story will be loosely based on the soap opera.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and On the Wings of Love

**Prologue**

Present Day, August 1, 2017 

Every little girl has dreamed of her wedding day and Quinn Fabray was no exception. She would wear a blush lace vintage wedding dress with a plunging V neckline. Her blonde hair would be in a simple but elegant updo. She would get married at a church, decorated with the most beautiful flowers. As she was walking down the aisle, her groom would shed a tear over her beauty and elegance. Yes, this was the wedding she envisioned, but this was not the wedding she was getting.

Instead of a church, the twenty-three year old was getting married at the New York City's Clerk Office in Queens. Rather than a vintage wedding dress, Quinn was wearing a white lace dress from Forever 21. The greatest difference of all, she was getting married to a woman. A woman she could not stand.

She was getting by in New York. She was offered a job as a reporter for the New York Daily News after graduating early from Yale. The young reporter was starting to make a name of herself in the grueling world of journalism. Quinn thought life would get better, but life had different plans. Her mother had a heart attack and needed an emergency bypass surgery. Quinn's mother had health insurance, but it would only cover thirty percent of the cost of the surgery. Quinn and her older sister Frannie decided to split the remaining cost of the surgery, so the younger Fabray used up her savings. When Kurt told her that Rachel was willing to pay for a green card marriage, Quinn agreed to marry her.

"Hey Quinn," a voice called for the young bride. Quinn looked up and was met with Blaine Anderson's handsome face. "Kurt just texted me. They're going to be a little late because of traffic," Blaine informed her.

"Typical of her to be late," Quinn retorted.

"Come on now, it's not Rachel's fault why she's late today," Blaine responded as he took a seat next to Quinn.

"I know, but she's so annoying!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm not disagreeing with you. Rachel is a handful, but she has her good parts too."

"I know. She really shatters the whole stereotype about Canadians being friendly though," Quinn joked.

Blaine chuckled, "She really does." He turned his head to look at Quinn. "For the record, I think it's admirable of you to do this. Rachel didn't know what she was going to do when her visa was going to expire. Just between you and me, you are way prettier than the other guy that Kurt introduced her to," Blaine said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Quinn let out a small giggle. "I'm just glad that this marriage is going to end up in divorce once she gets her green card."

"I don't know about that."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I watched a lot of movies, and these kind of marriages always end up becoming real," Blaine teased.

The young blonde woman smacked Blaine's shoulder. "Take that back!"

"Ow!" Blaine rubbed his shoulder. "I was just kidding."

"Trust me, that would never happen. Pigs are going to fly before I fall in love with Rachel Berry," Quinn stated.

Ding!

Blaine took out his phone from his pocket. "It's Kurt. He said that their Uber is going to drop them off in five minutes. We should meet them at the entrance." He got up from his seat and held out his hand to the blonde. "Are you ready?"

Quinn grabbed his hand and stood up. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 

Author's Note: I hope you all like it. The next chapters will take place before the wedding and explore how Rachel and Quinn got into this mess. Obviously, I had to change things in order for the plot to work, so in this story, Rachel is from Canada. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Will You Marry Me?

Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who read the prologue! The next chapters will take place before the wedding and explore the beginning stages of Quinn and Rachel’s marriage. Also, I don’t know too much how visas and the citizenship application work. Most of my knowledge comes from reading articles, so it’s not accurate. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee and On the Wings of Love.

* * *

 

**Will You Marry Me?**

Two Weeks Ago, July 17

“It’s over. I’m going to get deported, ” Rachel Berry whined as she sunk further into her the couch.

“He wasn’t that bad. He’s not much of a looker, but he wasn’t as creepy as the other guy,” Kurt pointed out. He handed the brunette another glass of wine. “And he was willing to marry you for less.”

“If he wanted to do it for free, I still wouldn’t marry him. Seriously Kurt, where do you find these guys?”

“Hey, it’s difficult to find a straight man in my profession,” Kurt defended himself. He took out a bag of pretzels out of the cupboard. “Do you want some?”

“No thanks.”

“All right, more for me,” Kurt said as he poured himself a bowl. He walked over to Rachel, holding his bowl of pretzels. His best friend fixed her position so he could sit beside her. “So are you changing your mind about this whole green card marriage thing?”

“It just doesn’t feel right. When I was a little girl, my dads always told me that if I were ever to get married, it should be for love,” Rachel explained.

“I know, but what are your other options? After you graduated, you only had sixty days to look for a an employer who is willingly to sponsor you. You’ve been auditioning for roles even before you graduated and you weren’t offered anything.”

“I know. Why does it have to be so hard?” Rachel murmured.

Kurt set his bowl of pretzels down on the coffee table. He put his arms around his best friend. “Don’t worry, we’re going to figure something out. Team Hummelberry is unstoppable!” Kurt exclaimed, trying his best to cheer up the brunette.

Rachel bursted out laughing. “Oh my god, Hummelberry just reminded me of the time when I had you pretend to be my boyfriend so that guy would stop asking me out.”

“I can’t believe he bought it. I mean, it’s so obvious that I’m gay.” Kurt joined Rachel in laughter, but suddenly an idea came to his mind. “Wait, I think I found a solution to your problems.”

“I’m listening.”

“So when I was your fake boyfriend, I tried my best to pretend I was straight.”

Rachel nodded her head. “Yeah and?”

“Well, what if you married a girl?” Kurt suggested.

“What?!”

“Think about it. You didn’t like any of the guys I introduced you to because they were all kind of creepy and some of them were old too,” Kurt rambled.  

“Kurt get to the point!”

“If you marry a girl, you’d be more comfortable since girls aren’t creepy.”

“Girls could be creepy too,” Rachel pointed out, “Haven’t you seen any of those Lifetime movies?”

Kurt shook his head. “Not the girl I have in mind. We’re both from Lima. We recently reconnected at an event and became friends.”

She raised one of her eyebrows, “Friends?”    

“Why do you sound so surprised? I have friends other than you.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Of course I know you have other friends, but you haven’t mentioned this girl at all to me.”

“Like what I said, we weren’t really friends back in Lima, so I never had the chance to talk to her.” Kurt took out his phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m texting her.”

“Why are you texting her? I haven’t agreed to this!”

“Rachel, relax, I’m not asking her to marry you. I’m just asking her if she’s free for coffee, and then I’ll ask her.”

“I still haven’t agreed to this. I don’t even know I could pull off being in love with a woman,” Rachel expressed her concerns.  

“You took all those acting classes in NYADA. Besides, you were going to do the same thing if you married a guy. You could totally pull this off and I think Quinn could too,” Kurt urged his best friend.  

“Quinn?”

“Yeah, Quinn Fabray.”

“She sounds pretty.”

“She is. She has impeccable bone structure.”

“Kurt, is this my only option?,” Rachel hesitated.

“What choice do you have? Your sixty days is almost up.” Kurt put his hand over her shoulder. “This is our last option.”

“Okay,” Rachel agreed, “What do I have to lose?”

“Exactly! Who knows? Maybe the two of you will end up being best friends or _more_ ,” Kurt slyly implied.

“Kurt!” Rachel playfully hit his shoulder.

“I’m just teasing. I know you don’t swing that way.”

* * *

 

July 18, 2017

“You want me to what?!” Quinn exclaimed.

“I know it sounds crazy, but she really needs your help,” Kurt explained to his bewildered friend. “When you think about it, it’s not as crazy as it sounds!”

“Not that crazy? You want me to get married to a woman I don’t even know so she won’t get deported and I’m not even into women!” the young blonde blurted out.

  
“You don’t have to be into women. You just have to pretend. Do you think all those couples in 90 Day Fiancé are in love? They do it for the green card.” Kurt tried to convince Quinn.

“Why can’t you marry her?” Quinn argued.

Kurt bursted out laughing. “Are you serious? If I married her, the immigration authorities would know right away that the marriage is a sham!”

“Okay, what about Blaine?” the young blonde rebutted.

“Blaine is off limits!” Kurt yelled. The patrons at Starbucks turned their heads at the two friends, wondering about the outburst. “That was a little too loud, huh?”

“You think?”

“My apologizes! My friend and I are just having a spirited debate,” Kurt told the patrons. He returned his attention to the blonde. “Look Quinn, I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t a dire situation.”

“I know.”

“She tried to book a role before her visa expired, but it didn’t work out. Rachel doesn’t want to go back to Canada because it’s her dream to be on Broadway,” Kurt explained. 

“That’s good to know because it’s my dream to be arrested for marriage fraud,” Quinn sarcastically said.

“Ah, there’s the Fabray sarcasm.” Kurt took a sip if his coffee. “Just so you know, Rachel is going to pay you. Not a lot, but it’s still a pretty big amount and I know you need the money,” Kurt pointed out. “You don’t have to make your decision right away.”

“That’s true. I’ve been living paycheck to paycheck,” Quinn sighed. “But I haven’t met Rachel yet. What kind of person is she?”

“Well, why don’t you two have dinner? Shall we say, tomorrow at 8 pm?” Kurt excitedly asked.

“Sure, but in one condition. You have to be there too.”

Kurt clapped his hands, “Great! We can have dinner at my place. This is perfect since you haven’t been to my apartment yet. I’m sure you two will get along!”

* * *

 

7:40 PM July 19, 2017

_I’m so tired,_ Quinn thought as she rode the train to Bushwick, Brooklyn. She leaned her head on the window, exhausted from work. Her editor had her running around Manhattan, investigating a series of burglaries that have a possibility of being connected. Now, the young reporter was heading to Kurt’s apartment, on her way to meet Rachel.

Rachel, the aspiring Broadway star whose visa expired. That was the only thing Quinn knew about her, so she didn’t know what to expect during this dinner.  

_Kurt didn’t describe Rachel’s personality,_ the blonde thought, _I hope she’s not crazy._

“Next Stop Gates Avenue Station,” the train conductor announced.

Quinn got up from her seat and walked over to the doors, waiting to exit the train. The train finally stopped and she exited. She walked through the platform and climbed down the stairs to the busy streets of Brooklyn.

_I should buy a bottle of wine to bring to dinner,_ Quinn thought, _I’m pretty sure there’s a liquor store near Kurt’s apartment._

Even though it was nighttime, the streets were still filled with pedestrians. She tried to zig-zagg her way through without running into anyone, but she ended up bumping into a young brunette woman.

“I’m sorry,” Quinn quickly apologized and continued to walk to her destination.

In another city, that would have been the end of that interaction. Not in New York City and certainly not tonight.

* * *

 

7:45 PM, July 19, 2017

“Do you have some change to spare, mam?” the elder homeless man asked the brunette.

“Of course,” Rachel responded. She opened her bag and was about to grab her wallet, but then a young blonde woman bumped into her.

“I’m sorry,” the woman hurriedly said and continued to walk.

Rachel quickly glanced at the woman and reverted her attention to her bag again. People are always bumping into each other in New York City, so she was used to it. 

“Where is my wallet?” Rachel asked herself. She searched her bag and she couldn’t find it. She felt her pockets and it wasn’t there. “Shit! I can’t find my wallet!,” her brown eyes widen, remembering the blonde woman. “She stole my wallet!”

Rachel turned her head and searched for the woman in the crowd. _She couldn’t have gotten that far,_ she thought. She kept searching the crowd until you spotted a familiar blonde. “There you are!”

She bolted off for the woman and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

“HEY!” Rachel yelled to get the woman’s attention, but the woman didn’t turn around. _You’re not getting away,_ she thought. She ran faster and when she caught up to her, Rachel jumped on the woman’s back. 

“What the fuck?!” the blonde woman screamed, “What are you doing? Get off of me!” She pulled apart Rachel’s arms around her shoulders.

Rachel landed on her feet and glared at the woman. “You stole my wallet!”

“What? I didn’t steal your wallet, lady!”

“Yes you did! You stole it when you bumped into me!”

“No, I didn’t! Why would I steal your wallet? I have my own money!”

“I’m not leaving until you give it back to me,” Rachel demanded.

“Look lady, I didn’t steal your fucking wallet. Be more aware of your surroundings,” she glared at Rachel, “Now get out of my way, I’m going to be late.” The blonde brushed past Rachel and went her way.

“Get back here or I’m going to report you to the cops!” Rachel threatened. The woman ignored Rachel and continued to walk away. “I can’t believe this!”

* * *

 

8:10 PM, July 19, 2017

“KURT!” Rachel yelled as she entered their apartment.

“Why are you yelling? Did something happen?”

“Yes, someone stole my wallet!” 

“What?!” Kurt ran to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. “Are you okay though? You didn’t get hurt, right?”

“I’m fine,” Rachel assured her friend, “but they got away.”

“Have you reported it to the police?”

“I was going to, but I changed my mind. My visa is expired and I was afraid that they might ask me questions about why I’m still in the country. I don’t want to risk it,” Rachel mumbled. 

Kurt put his hand on her shoulder and tried his best to comfort her. “I’m really sorry that this happened to you, Rach.”

“Why does life hate me?” she cried out.

“Don’t worry, things will start looking up,” Kurt comforted his sullen best friend.

“I hope so,” Rachel whispered.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“That must be Quinn,” Kurt announced. He looked at Rachel, “You ready?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to freshen up.”

Kurt made his way to the door and opened it.

“Quinn! Thank you so much for coming. Please come in!” Kurt said as he gestured for her to come inside.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit late. I had deal with an incident on the way over here.” Quinn apologized as she entered Kurt’s apartment. “But I brought wine!”

“Don’t worry. You’re only a couple of minutes late,” Kurt said, “ and thank you for the wine.” Kurt took the bottle of wine and made his way over to the kitchen. “Let me pour you a glass. Make yourself at home!”

Quinn looked around the apartment and noticed the massive collection of DVDs on the shelf. “Wow, you have an impressive DVD collection,” Quinn stated.

“Thank you. I’m probably the only person in New York that still collects DVDs,” Kurt joked. He handed the blonde the glass of wine.

“Thanks,” she took a sip of wine, “so where’s Rachel?”

“She’s freshening up in her room. Someone stole her wallet tonight, so she’s feeling down.”

“That really sucks.”

“I know. Life isn’t going her way right now, but she’ll get through this. She’s a strong girl.”

“That’s-“

“YOU!”

Quinn and Kurt turned their heads and Quinn’s eyes widen at who she saw.

“YOU!” The blonde shouted.

Kurt looked at the two women with a mystified expression, “Wait, you two know each other?”

“Yes!” Rachel pointed a finger to Quinn, “she stole me wallet!”

“Here we go again! For the last time, I didn’t steal your damn wallet!” Quinn countered. 

“Stop denying it! I know you did!”

“Okay, wait, let’s try to discuss this in a civil matter,” Kurt appealed to the two woman.

“Why should I be civil? She stole my wallet!” Rachel fumed.

“You’re so crazy! How many times do I have to tell you? I _didn’t_ steal your wallet!” Quinn barked.

“Yes-“

“OKAY!” Kurt shouted.

The two women fell silent. It was rare for Kurt to raise his voice. 

“Arguing won’t solve anything!” Kurt scolded. “Let’s try to talk this out like civil people.”

“Okay,” Rachel and Quinn agreed.

“Quinn, did you take Rachel’s wallet?”

“No.”

Rachel scoffed at Quinn’s response. The nerve of that girl to lie. 

“Rachel, are you sure it was Quinn?” Kurt asked his roommate.

“I’m positive.”

Quinn glared at Rachel. 

“Did you see her take it?”

“No, but after she bumped into me, my wallet was gone,” Rachel admitted.

“Did you thoroughly check your purse?” Quinn asked.

“Of course I did. Do you want me to show you?” she sarcastically asked.

“Yes, I would like that,”  the blonde adamantly stated.

“Fine!”

Rachel stormed into her room and grabbed her purse. She returned to the living room and began emptying the contents of her bag on the coffee table.

“I have my phone, a small bottle of lotion, my makeup powder, a tampon, and mascara.”

“Did you check the inner zipper pockets?” Quinn asked.

The brunette scowled at Quinn. “Let me guess, do you want me to show you?”

Quinn nodded her head.

Rachel unzipped the pocket. “I have my passport and my…” she stopped talking.

“Rach, why’d you stop?” Kurt asked.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and she slowly took out her wallet.

“I told you!” Quinn yelled.

“I didn’t see it when I checked it outside,” Rachel stammered.

“I think you owe me an apology.”

“Rach, she’s right. You should apologize.”

“Fine. I’m sorry,” Rachel whispered.

“What? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said I’m sorry!”

“Apology accepted,” Quinn grinned.

Kurt released a sigh. “Okay, now that we got that settled, we should discuss this marriage. Quinn-“

“Wait,” the blonde interrupted. “I don’t think I want to go through with this.”

“What?” Kurt questioned.

“I don’t think I want to marry someone as crazy as her,” Quinn pointed at Rachel.

“Excuse me, but if the situations were reversed, you would have acted the same way,” Rachel justified her actions.

Quinn shook her head. “You are so unbelievable!”

“Okay, let’s not argue again,” Kurt said, “Whether you two like it or not, you two need each other. Rachel, you need to marry Quinn in order to get a green card. Quinn, you need the money after what happened to your mom.”

“What happened to your mom?”

“None of your business!” Quinn snapped.

“I was just asking!”

“Girls, calm down!”

Rachel pointed at Quinn, “Tell _her_ to calm down!”

“All right!” Kurt bellowed. “Can we just focus for a minute?”

Both women shook their head.

“Okay,” Kurt began, “So do you both agree to this green card marriage?”

“Yes,” Rachel answered.

“Not yet.”

“Why not?” Kurt inquired.

“Why doesn’t Rachel ask me herself? I mean, she needs the marriage more than me,” the blonde highlighted.

Rachel gave Quinn a menacing glare and Quinn gave her a cheeky grin in return.

“Rach, I mean she kind of has a point. You are the one that needs her help. You should ask her.”

The brunette sighed, “Fine!” She looked Quinn straight in the eyes. “Will you marry me?”

“No, please?”

Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself.  “Will you _please_ marry me?”

Quinn smirked at the fuming brunette, “Okay. I’ll marry you.”

“Great! Now, we are all the same page and we can work out the details of the marriage!”

“Wait,” the blonde interrupted.

“What now?” Rachel responded.

“I’m not agreeing to anything until we settle on an amount.”

“Fair enough,” Kurt said.

“I want $12,000,” Quinn stated.

Rachel’s eyes widened with shock. “$12,000?! Is your blonde hair made up of gold?”

“I think that’s a fair price, considering I have to marry you.” Quinn snarked back.

“$5000 and I’ll cook you two meals of your choice during the week,” Rachel negotiated.

“$12,000.”

“$6000 and I’ll cook you four meals.”

“Even if you cook me meals throughout the week, it’s still $12,000.”

“Hold on,” Kurt interjected. “How about $8000? Rachel will give you a down payment and she’ll pay the rest in monthly installments,” he suggested.

“Okay, deal. You’re lucky that I’m friends with Kurt,” Quinn told Rachel. 

“Rach?”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Okay, now we got that out of the way. We can finally move on to more important matters.” Kurt cleared his throat. “I have been researching and immigration authorities will investigate your marriage to make sure it’s not fake.”

“How are we going to prove that it’s real?” Rachel asked.

“By creating your relationship history,” Kurt informed the two women. “We are going to say that you two met through a mutual friend in January and fell in love. You two couldn’t stand being apart, so you decided to get married. A classic lesbian u-haul story.”

“Okay, but how are we going to convince them?” Quinn asked, “Are we going to photoshop some pictures?”

“Better! We are actually going to take pictures of the milestones of your relationship. It’ll be a piece of cake. You two just have to show up and bring multiple outfits. I’ll take care of the rest. These pictures will be proof of your cloying romance.”

“Cloying?” Rachel repeated.

“It means overly sweet,” Quinn responded.

“I know what it means!” Rachel snapped.

Quinn smirked, “Sure, Rachel.”

Rachel grunted, “Ughh do you have to be so infuriating all the time?”

“No, but it’s fun,” Quinn teased.

The brunette took a deep breath. This Quinn Fabray girl is starting to get on her nerves.

“Focus! We are short on time. We have to start taking pictures and begin planning the wedding.

“Well, I am a professional so I have no problem.”

"How about you Quinn?” Kurt asked.

“No problem with me.”

“Okay, we have a wedding to plan!”  

* * *

  
Author’s Note: How did you like Quinn and Rachel’s first meeting? It was a lot of fun writing their bickering. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! It’ll mean the world to me! :)  

  



	3. Pictures, Preparations, and Proposals

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the previous chapter! This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On The Wings of Love.

* * *

**Pictures, Preparations, and Proposals**

July 20, 2017

"Okay, we are at Bryant Park," Kurt announced to the group. "We are going to take your pride pictures. Remember, you two have to be happy and in love."

"Easier said than done," Quinn grumbled.

"For once, I actually agree with Quinn."

"I am glad to hear that you two actually agree on something, but it's either you two pretend to be in love or you both go to jail," Kurt reminded the two women.

"That's an excellent point. Please continue," Quinn said.

"Okay, for this picture, I want Quinn to give Rachel a piggyback ride," Kurt instructed, "Rachel, you will hold this mini LGBT flag."

Rachel took the flag from Kurt. She turned her head over to Quinn. "You ready?"

"Yeah," the blonde responded. She bent down so Rachel could get on her back. "Hop on."

"I know where your hands are supposed to go, so don't even think about copping a feel," Rachel asserted while getting on Quinn's back.

"You are so full of yourself. Trust me, I am not going to cop a feel." The young reporter adjusted her position and held onto Rachel's legs. "By the way, I think you need to lay off the fries. You're kind of heavy."

"Excuse me? You need to work out. I only weigh 117 pounds, which is less than the weight of an average American woman!"

"Focus! We just need a picture," Kurt reminded the two women. "Rachel, hold up the LGBT flag, and I want to see you two smile! That's perfect! Hold that position!" He took several pictures and inspected them on the camera to make sure they weren't blurry. "All right, these will do!"

"Finally," Quinn abruptly let go Rachel. The brunette almost lost her balance while landing on the ground.

"You could have told me you were letting go!" Rachel complained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have time to tell you. I was too weak to hold onto your 117 pound body," Quinn sarcastically replied.

"You are so irritating!"

"Thank you," Quinn grinned.

"That was not a compliment!"

Kurt observed the two arguing again. He wondered if they were ever going to get along. They were like cats and dogs, always bickering. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Before heading to the next destination, Kurt had the two women change their outfits in the public restrooms. If Rachel and Quinn were photographed wearing the same clothes in every picture, the immigration authorities would get suspicious.

"There it is! The Love Wall by James Goldcrown," Kurt pointed out. "The perfect place to take couple pictures. I love how he painted the hearts with different colors."

"I do too!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So for this picture, I want you two to hold hands in front of the mural. And please, no complaining or at least wait until I take the picture," Kurt pleaded.

"I could do that," Quinn looked over to Rachel, "can you?"

"Just be quiet and hold my hand," Rachel scoffed.

The blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel's hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"That's perfect! I need you two to smile and look at the camera. Hold that pose!" Kurt said while taking pictures of the two. "Okay! You two can let go now."

"Finally!" Quinn let go of Rachel's hand. "Ugh why are your hands so sweaty?"

"It's hot! Of course, they're sweaty!"

"Mine aren't."

"Everyone's hands are different, Quinn!"

"And here we go again," Kurt sighed.

* * *

The trio spent the whole day taking pictures around New York City and they were exhausted. Rachel and Quinn were tired from pretending to be a couple. While Kurt was drained from constantly trying to stop the two from arguing. After a long day, they decided to go to Kurt and Rachel's apartment to take a break and to start planning the wedding.

"Blaine is going to come over later to film the proposal video. He already picked up a cubic zirconia engagement ring we can use," Kurt informed Rachel and Quinn, "he's also bringing candles and rose petals to use as props."

"We have to do a proposal video? Isn't a picture enough?" the blonde asked.

"For couples who are actually in a relationship, a proposal picture is sufficient, but not for you two. We have to show immigration that your love is real, so we have to be a little extra," Kurt explained.

"Okay, so who is going to propose to who?" Quinn asked.

"You," Kurt stated.

"Me?! Why me?"

"If I proposed to you, it'll look suspicious. Immigration will immediately assume that I only proposed because I didn't want to leave the country," Rachel stated.

"Rachel's right, Quinn. If you proposed, it'll look more romantic and believable."

Quinn sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Wow, don't sound too excited," Rachel sarcastically said.

"You're right. Let me try again," Quinn looked at Rachel, "I am so excited! I can't wait to propose to you!" the blonde taunted.

Rachel glared at Quinn. "You really are infuriating."

"Let's not argue again! We still have to plan the wedding and the reception," Kurt reminded them.

"I'm sorry. I'm all ears," Rachel apologized.

"For the ceremony, you two are going to get married at the New York City's Clerk Office in a civil ceremony on August 1. We just have to apply for the marriage license at least 24 hours before the ceremony."

"Who is going to be the witnesses to the wedding?" Rachel asked.

"Me and Blaine. If immigration asks why you only had two guests at the ceremony, you can tell them that you two wanted it to be an intimate ceremony," Kurt explained.

"Wow, you really thought this through," the blonde commented.

"I have done my research."

"What about the reception? Is it going to be at a restaurant?" Rachel inquired.

"Yes. I'm friends with the owner of The Violet Road and he can give us a pretty good discount to rent out the private room."

"I did a feature story on the owners of The Pastry Sheet in Queens. They still remember me and I could probably get a discount on the cake," the young reporter informed Kurt.

"Fantastic!" Kurt exclaimed. "I could have Blaine get cheap wedding bands for you two. I also know a florist, so we can get the bouquets for a cheap price."

"For our dresses, we can just go shopping at Forever 21. We can also do our own hair and makeup to save money," Rachel suggested.

"Great idea, Rach!"

"Who are we going to invite to the reception?" Rachel wondered.

"To make it believable, you both need to invite some of your friends."

"What about relatives? Wouldn't immigration be suspicious if none of our relatives are there?" the blonde asked.

"True, but do you have any relatives that you actually want to invite?"

"No! My dads can never find out that I got married for a green card," Rachel adamantly stated, "they'll be furious."

"Honestly, I don't want my mom or my sister to find out too. I don't think my mom could handle it."

"In that case, we can say that Quinn's family wasn't invited because they don't accept her being with a woman. And Rachel, you could say that your dads weren't there because they disapprove of you marrying so young."

"Kurt, I'm really impressed," Rachel complimented.

Kurt laughed, "well, I am a genius."

"So, is there anything else we need to do before Blaine comes over?" Quinn asked.

"No, so you two can rest."

* * *

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" Quinn asked with a serious tone.

"Cut!"

"Rachel Berry! Will you marry me?!" The blonde insincerely smiled.

"Cut!"

"Rachel Berry, can you just marry me already?!" Quinn exasperated.

"Cut!"

Quinn yawned, "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes, I will marry you."

"Cut! What was that?! There was no romance!"

Blaine made his way over to his boyfriend and started massaging Kurt's shoulders. "Babe, try to calm down."

"I'm sorry, but that was horrible!" Kurt turned his attention to the blonde. "Quinn, you are proposing to the love of your life. You need to be more romantic. Hold Rachel's hand or something."

"I'm having a hard time being romantic. I don't have feelings for her," Quinn admitted.

"I know, but people don't need to know that! You just have to convince them that you do."

Kurt looked at his best friend. "Rachel," he began, "your girlfriend is proposing to you. I need you to be more emotional and cry."

"I'm sorry, I can't be emotional when when I'm being proposed to by a robot!" Rachel criticized.

"Stop blaming it all on me. Your acting was terrible," Quinn shot back, "you didn't even cry."

"You couldn't even propose right! All you had to say was, I love you. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me? There! It was so easy!" Rachel hollered.

"It's not that easy because I have to pretend to be in love with you!" Quinn countered.

"Excuse me, what I have to do is harder. Not only I have to pretend to be in love with you, I also have to cry!" Rachel fumed.

"That shouldn't be a problem for you. I mean, you did go to NYADA, right? The number one college in the nation for musical theater, so you should be a pro in acting," the blonde jested.

Rachel scowled, "you did not just say that!"

"I believe I did."

The brunette huffed, "you know what? You're right. This shouldn't be hard for me because I am a professional, and I learned how to work with _inexperienced_ people." She took a deep breath. "Kurt, I'm ready for another take." She stepped closer to the blonde. "Are you ready or do you need a moment?"

Quinn took a step forward and looked at Rachel straight in the eyes. "No, let's get this proposal done."

"Okay, I hope you two translate that intensity to this proposal. Quinn and Rachel's proposal take five. Action!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Rachel," Quinn began, "from the moment I met you, I knew you were special." She grabbed Rachel's hands and interlaced their fingers. "You were different from all the people I've dated. In just a short amount of time, you brought me love and happiness. I realized that you are the love of my life. I love you and I can't live without you." The blonde bent down in one knee and took out a jewelry box. She opened the box to reveal a sparking engagement ring. "So, will you marry me?"

Rachel gasped, holding back tears. "Oh my god! Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

Quinn took the ring from its box and slid the ring onto Rachel's finger.

"Cut! That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I really believed that you two were in love! Awesome job!" Blaine complimented them.

Quinn stood up from her position and stared at Rachel, "and that's how you propose to someone!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "whatever, I was better."

"What? You didn't even cry," Quinn scoffed.

"I was holding back my tears. It's an acting technique!"

"Okay, before you both start arguing again, I have something to tell you both," Kurt announced.

"Go ahead, Kurt. We're listening," Rachel said.

"First, good job today. I know it was really challenging to take pictures and to film the proposal video, but I am proud of you both. Second, you two need to start introducing each other to your friends."

"Now? Couldn't we just invite them to the reception?" Rachel questioned.

"No, you need to start convincing people that you and Quinn are an actual couple," Kurt clarified, "immigration will interview people about your relationship."

"If you can convince people that you two are a couple, they can verify that your relationship is real," Blaine said in support of Kurt.

"Fine, you guys make a good point," Rachel acknowledged.

"Quinn?"

"I guess."

"All right, in that case, are you two free for drinks tomorrow at the Callbacks? Rach, I can invite some of our friends."

"I'm free," the brunette said. Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"This will be your first test. You and Quinn really need to convince our friends that you are in love with each other."

"Kurt and I will be there to support you both. If you two can act like how did during that proposal, then you two will be fine," Blaine encouraged the two women.

"Blaine is right. I have faith in you two. You both can do this."

* * *

Author's Note: How did you all like this chapter? There has been a bit of improvement on Quinn and Rachel's relationship. I mean, they did agree on something, right? Haha anyways, the next chapter will be their first public appearance and it will feature some familiar Glee characters. Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave a review! I'd love to know what you all think! Till next time!


	4. Meet My Fiancée!

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love

* * *

**Meet My Fiancée!**

2:00 PM, July 21, 2017

"Okay, Q, why did you invite us over today? " Santana Lopez asked.

"Yeah, Santana and I were going to go to the police station to bail out Lord Tubbington. He was arrested for starting a pyramid scam," Brittany S. Pierce informed her friend.

"What?" the young reporter asked in disbelief.

Santana shook her head and mouthed to Quinn, "just go with it."

Quinn nodded her head, "I'm sorry about Lord Tubbington, Brittany. If you need a lawyer, I have a few contacts."

"Thank you, Q!"

"Enough about Lord Tubbington and his pyramid scams," Santana interjected, "so what's so important that we had to come over. I don't have all day!"

"All right, but what I'm about to tell you may be shocking," Quinn paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm getting married."

"What?!" Santana shouted.

Brittany gasped over excitement. "Oh my god, I love weddings! Lord Tubbington could totally be the ring bearer, you know, when he gets out of jail."

"And there's something else," Quinn took a deep breath, "I'm getting married to a woman."

"Hold up! You're getting married to a _woman_ and you're barely telling us now?!" Santana yelled. "Nope, I don't believe it. You would have told us you were lesbian or bisexual or whatever before you got engaged! You're hiding something." She crossed her arms. "My psychic Mexican third eye can feel it!"

_Damn Santana and her psychic Mexican third eye,_ thought Quinn. She could still salvage this. She just needed to find the right words.

"Santana, believe me, there's nothing else going on. Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you both that I'm attracted to women. I guess I was afraid of how you two would react." the blonde apologized.

"Why would you be afraid of telling us?" Brittany asked. "Santana is a lesbian and I'm bisexual."

"I know, but it's different for everyone. I struggled with accepting my sexuality," Quinn sighed, "this is all new to me. I never expected to fall in love with a woman, but I met her and things just fell into place. She's the one for me."

"Why did you wait until you got engaged to tell us?" Santana asked. "We don't talk every day, but we always tell each other the big news."

"Honestly, things just happened really fast. It was a whirlwind romance. I'm still can't believe it sometimes, but I really need your and Brittany's support," Quinn pleaded.

"Well, I support you, Q," Brittany said.

"I don't," Santana flat-out admitted. She had nothing against Quinn for coming out, but getting married? There was definitely something suspicious about that.

"Why not?"

"Because you're lying," Santana accused. "My psychic Mexican third eye is telling me that you are full of shit right now."

_Why does Santana have to have a psychic Mexican third eye?_ Quinn complained to herself. _I could still get out of this. I was the head Cheerio for fuck sakes! If anyone can put Santana in her place, it's me!_

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?!" Quinn bellowed.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! I just told you that I'm getting married and you're being such a bitch about it. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because you are _lying!"_

"I'm not!"

She was but they didn't need to know that.

"Okay! You both need to stop! All this yelling is making me upset." Brittany tried to calm down the two fuming women. "I already hear yelling from Lord Tubbington and Lady Tubbington. I don't need to hear it from you guys." Brittany took a deep breath, "can you two stop fighting?"

Santana and Quinn nodded their heads.

"Quinn, we understand why you didn't tell us right away. It took Santana and I awhile to fully accept our sexuality. We care about you and we want to support you."

"Wait! I never agreed to that," Santana interrupted.

Brittany turned her head and looked directly into Santana's brown eyes.

"Babe, come on, let's just go to Quinn's wedding," she reached for Santana's hand. "There's gonna be dancing and you know how much I love to dance." She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.

Shit.

How could Santana resist that smile and those blue eyes?

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!"

Santana beamed at her girlfriend. She'd do anything for Brittany.

"This doesn't mean that I'm letting this go," she told Quinn.

The blonde rolled her eyes in return.

Santana knew Quinn was hiding something and she'll find out eventually. After all, her psychic Mexican third eye was never wrong.

* * *

8:00 PM, July 21, 2017

"We're here," Kurt announced to the group. "Remember, you have to convince them that you two are a couple. You have to be sweet and affectionate."

"That's going to be difficult," Rachel stated.

"Well, it's either that or jail. Which do you prefer?" Kurt snapped.

Rachel put her arm around Quinn's waist and the blonde looked at her puzzling.

"What? Do you want to go to prison?!"

Quinn sighed and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"That's more like it, let's go," Kurt said.

"Kurt and I will help you if you two run into trouble today," Blaine reminded the two women. "You two can do this!"

They entered Callbacks and Kurt searched the bar for their friends. "Ah! There they are!" He gestured Blaine, Rachel and Quinn to follow him.

"Hey! Thank you all for coming here to meet us for drinks," Kurt said, "everyone, this is Quinn! Quinn, meet Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Sam!"

"Hi, nice to meet you," Quinn said as she went around the table and shook everyone's hands.

"Babe, can you order us drinks?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Of course!" Blaine walked over to the bar.

Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt sat down in the table. In a few minutes, Blaine returned. "I ordered a round of beer for everyone. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah! That's fine!" Sam exclaimed.

"Rachel, why don't you tell everyone the big news?" Kurt suggested.

"What news?" Tina asked.

"Quinn and I are getting married!" Rachel announced.

"What?!" Mercedes blurted.

"Since when are you into girls?" Sam questioned.

"Kind of shocking, but congrats!" Mike congratulated the couple.

"I agree with Mike, but I'm happy for you!" Artie told Rachel.

"To answer your question Sam, I wasn't always into girls," Rachel explained. "But it all changed when I met Quinn. Right, _honey_?"

"Yes!" the blonde agreed. "Rachel changed my whole life."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Tina said excitedly.

"So when did you two get together?" Artie asked.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other. They never discussed this. They had to say something. Everyone was waiting for their response.

"January!"

"February!"

Fuck.

The group confusingly looked at the couple and Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"Honey, don't you remember? We got together in _January_ ," Rachel looked sharply at Quinn.

"Sweetie," Quinn chuckled, "I think you're mistaken. We met in January, but we didn't get together until _February_." Quinn playfully pinched Rachel's right cheek. "You are so forgetful!"

"No, we were already official in January," Rachel argued, "remember?" She pinched Quinn's cheek in return. "I think you're the forgetful one."

"No it was February. We were just _exclusive_ in January," Quinn said in a slight piercing tone.

"So you two don't know when your anniversary is?" Mike wondered, "that's kind of weird."

Kurt let out a laugh, "dating is just confusing these days. There's exclusive, official, open, and so many other terms. Right, Blaine?"

"Totally! Who could keep up? What's important is that these two are finally together and are getting married."

"That's true," Tina agreed. "So how did you two meet?"

"We met at one of Kurt's events." Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "Actually, Quinn was the one who asked me out. Isn't that right, honey?" she smirked.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. Rachel was unbelievable. She had to make everything about her.

"What made you attracted to Rachel?" Mercedes wondered.

"Yeah, honey, tell them," the brunette grinned at her fiancée.

The young reporter chuckled, "that's actually a funny story. I was covering Kurt's event for the New York Daily News, and I heard a _boisterous_ laugh from across the room. I had to see who it was, so I made my way across the room. And I found this one!" Quinn pinched Rachel's noise and wiggled it.

"Honey, you know I don't _like_ it when you do that," Rachel said in a slight menacing tone.

"I'm sorry. You just look so _adorable_ right now. I couldn't help myself," the blonde sneered.

Kurt let out a awkward laugh to get the two women's attention. "This is a classic Quinn and Rachel interaction!" He looked at his friends, "you should have seen them during the first month of their relationship. They teased each other one moment, and then the next minute they were all over each other. Isn't that _right_?" he insisted.

"Yes, of course!" Quinn put her arms around the brunette. "I love you, sweetie!" the blonde declared.

"I love you too, honey!"

"You two are so cute!" Tina gushed.

"Rach, why did you wait this long to tell us?" Mike asked.

"It's because of Quinn. She was in the closet because her parents are homophobic. I never wanted to pressure her to come out," Rachel explained.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Mercedes said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks, but it's okay because it's all worth it in the end."

"Who proposed to who?" Artie questioned.

"Quinn did as a matter of fact," Rachel told the group.

"Yup, Rachel was practically _begging_ me to propose. She kept showing me pictures of engagement rings. Right sweetie?"

Rachel snickered, "I think you're _exaggerating_ a bit. I wasn't begging. I just dropped a few hints."

"You two are too much," Blaine chuckled, trying to prevent an argument for happening. "I can't wait for your wedding!"

"When is the wedding?" Mike asked.

"August 1 and I'm planning it!" Kurt happily stated.

"Are we invited?" Sam questioned.

"Of course you all are invited, but just to the reception," Kurt explained.

"Why just the reception?" Artie asked.

"We wanted an intimate ceremony, so Kurt and Blaine are going to be the only witnesses," Rachel explained.

"Aww, that's romantic!" Tina bubbled.

"Well, I will definitely be there!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Thank you! We can't wait for you all to celebrate with us. Right, honey?"

"Definitely, sweetie!"

* * *

9:00 PM

"Excuse me, can I get a cape cod?" Quinn asked the bartender.

"That drink is on me," a voice told the bartender.

Quinn turned her head and was met with a tall, burly man. He wasn't handsome, but she wasn't going to say no to a free drink. "Thank you."

"No problem. My name is Brian," he held out his hand to her.

She shook his hand, "Quinn."

"So, why is someone as beautiful as you drinking alone?"

She chuckled at his attempt to flirt. "I'm not. I'm meeting my fiancée's friends. I just needed another drink."

The bartender placed Quinn's drink in front of her. "Thanks."

"If you want, you could ditch him and drink with me instead."

"Actually-"

"What are you _doing_?" a familiar obnoxious voice interrupted.

Quinn looked over and saw her fiancée's exasperated face.

"We were talking," Brian replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, so you could _leave_ ," Rachel harshly said.

Brian grunted and left the two women alone.

"I can't believe you would flirt with someone while my friends are just over there! They can see you!" Rachel accused.

"Oh my god, I _wasn't_ flirting," Quinn defended herself. "I wanted a cape cod and Brian paid for my drink."

" _Brian_?! Wow, you two are on a first name basis!"

"It's not a big deal. He just bought me a drink. I'm not going to say no to a free drink. Why are you so upset? Are you jealous or something?"

Rachel scoffed, "you are so infuriating! I am _not_ jealous! Unlike you, I am actually _committed_ to this."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm committed too. I just wanted another drink. Jeez, relax! You're so uptight."

"I am _not_ uptight!"

"Excuse me," the bartender interrupted. He pointed at Rachel, "is this woman bothering you?" he asked the blonde.

"Yes, but she's my fiancée so I signed up for this," Quinn replied.

"Oh," the bartender responded. He gave her an apologetic nod and continued to wipe the counter.

Quinn grabbed her drink. "Come on, let's go back."

They made their way back to their table and sat down in their respective seats. Artie observed the two and noticed Rachel's glowering expression.

"Rach, is something wrong?" Artie asked.

"She's just upset that someone was flirting with me at the bar," Quinn answered for her. "She's a little jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Sweetie, it's okay. You don't have to worry." Quinn wrapped her arms around her fiancée. "I only have eyes for you."

"Whatever," Rachel mumbled.

"Looks like someone is still upset!" Tina pointed out.

"Yeah Quinn, it looks like you have some work to do or you're in the dog house," Mercedes slyly suggested.

The blonde laughed, "the things you do for love!"

* * *

10:00 PM

"Okay, that could have been worse," Kurt remarked as he watched his friends leave Callbacks. He turned his attention to Rachel and Quinn. "You two need to work on being affectionate. You two stressed me out tonight!"

"I don't think we were that bad," Rachel argued.

"If you two acted like that during your interview with immigration, you two would have been arrested!"

"Babe, it was their first time pretending to be a couple in front of everyone. I think you should cut them some slack."

Kurt sighed, "you're right. At least you two managed to convince our friends that you were a couple. However, you two need to spend more time together and get used to each other's company. There were a couple of close calls tonight."

"How? I don't think our work schedules are the same," Rachel asked.

"Then spend some nights at Quinn's apartment," Kurt suggested.

"What?!" Rachel and Quinn bellowed.

"Why do you both sound shocked? You two would have to live together eventually. That's what married couples do," Kurt explained.

"This will be beneficial to your arrangement," Blaine said in support of Kurt. "I read that immigration authorities interview neighbors to verify if couples actually live together. If you start staying at Quinn's apartment before the wedding, it'll look more believable."

"As much as it pains me, they're right," Quinn agreed. "Couples spend nights at each other's apartments. It'll definitely look suspicious if we don't."

Rachel let out a defeated sigh, "fine, I'll do it."

"All right, now that's settled, we can go home. We all had a stressful evening. Rach, you could still stay at our apartment tonight. You can start sleeping at Quinn's apartment tomorrow."

"Great, I can't wait."

* * *

 

Author's Note: That's the end of the chapter! How did you all like it? What was your favorite part? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. As you may have noticed, I have updated this story on Sundays. I am aiming for weekly updates. Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	5. The First Night Together

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love

* * *

**The First Night Together**

8:30 PM, July 22, 2017

Knock! Knock! Knock!

With a sigh, Quinn rose from the couch to answer the door. She knew who was at the other side. If she could, she would have just ignored her and continued to read. Her apartment was her sanctuary, a place where the blonde could unwind and relax after a grueling day as a reporter. Unfortunately, those days were now over.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hold on!"

Quinn opened the door and found Rachel standing with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, can I come inside?" Rachel asked in a slight annoyed tone.

"I don't know, _can you?"_ she countered.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, " _may I_ come inside?"

She gestured for Rachel to enter the apartment, "welcome!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked inside. The blonde agitated the hell out her, especially with those smart ass comments. She needed to calm down. She took a deep breath and looked around the studio apartment. The first thing she saw was the kitchen, which included refrigerator, stove, and a microwave attached to the wall. There was also a small marble countertop with an attached sink and three chairs. As she walked further into the apartment, she noticed a bookshelf. She approached it and observed the collection of books the blonde had. There were books on science, drama, history, and classic literature such as _The Catcher in the Rye and 1984._

"Wow, I didn't know you like to read," Rachel commented.

"Well, I love learning and you always learn something new when you read," Quinn replied. "Anyways, since you're here we should talk about some rules."

"Rules?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah it means-"

"I know what it means!"

Quinn teased, "Okay, you sounded unsure."

"Just get to your point!"

"I think we should have some ground rules in place, so we could avoid fighting with each other," the young reporter explained.

Rachel smirked, "so you are capable of coming up with good ideas after all."

Quinn raised her left eyebrow, "are you implying that because I'm blonde I don't come up with good ideas?"

"I _didn't_ say that."

The young reporter huffed, "I guess I could add being prejudiced to your list of annoying qualities."

The brunette walked over to Quinn and looked at the blonde straight in the eyes. "Excuse me, I am _not_ prejudiced! I just don't like _you_."

Quinn leaned in closer, "I don't like you either."

"Fine."

"Fine."

An intense silence filled the room. Neither women made a noise. Rachel eventually broke the silence.

"So, should we write the rules now?"

"Sure."

Quinn turned around and walked over to the kitchen countertop. She sat down and reached for her notebook and pen.

"First rule, since you're going to be living here, we're going split the rent, bills, and everything else fifty-fifty" the blonde stated.

"Fine, that's fair."

"Second rule, don't touch any of my things and I won't touch any of your things. Agree?"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. Quinn wrote down the rule on her notebook.

"Third rule, we share and alternate the chores," Rachel suggested.

"All right," Quinn agreed. "Fourth rule, we don't interfere with each other's personal lives."

"Okay. I want to add another rule and it's _important_ ," Rachel adamantly stated.

The blonde looked up from her notebook and stared directly at Rachel. "What is it?"

"This is purely business between us and I want to keep it that way, so please _don't_ fall in love with _me_ ," the brunette emphasized.

Quinn bursted out laughing. Rachel wasn't serious, right? How could she possibly fall in love with someone as annoying as her? Besides, Quinn wasn't even attracted to women.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!"

"I'm sorry, but what you said was ridiculous!" Quinn caught her breath. "If you're really serious about it, then okay." She raised her right hand, "I promise I _won't_ fall in love with you."

"Thank you."

"Okay, do you have any more rules you want to add?"

"Not at the moment," Rachel responded.

"We could always add more rules later. In fact that could be another rule. We can additional rules-"

"That we both agree on," Rachel interrupted.

"Fine."

"So what now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Watch TV or something. I don't care. Just don't bother me."

How was she supposed to live with Quinn Fabray? She was just so frustrating. Rachel took a deep breath. She could do this. She faced more strenuous challenges. She performed in front of Carmen Tibideaux during her time at NYADA. If she could do that, she could do anything.

* * *

10:00 PM, July 22, 2017

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! I have to pee!"

"I'm almost done!"

The blonde groaned out of frustration. Rachel has been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes. Apparently she has an elaborate night time ritual, whatever the hell that meant. After ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Quinn, Rachel finally opened the bathroom door.

"All yours."

"Finally!" Quinn exclaimed as she hurriedly entered the bathroom.

Rachel didn't mean to take a long time in the bathroom, but she had a twelve-step skincare regimen. Her dream was to be the next Broadway sensation. She knew had the talent to make it, but she had to make sure her face was as flawless as it could be. That meant doing her skincare regimen every night in order to prevent acne.

Quinn opened the bathroom door and started to make her way to the bed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading to bed," the young reporter stated.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. The couch?"

"The couch?!"

"Yeah, do you have a problem?"

The brunette crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, why do _I_ have to sleep on the couch?"

"Because it's my apartment," the blonde argued.

"It's going to be my apartment too since I'm going to be living here," Rachel countered.

"So you want to sleep on my bed?"

"Yes."

"No way! I'm not giving up my bed."

"Well, I am not sleeping on the couch!"

_This is why I lived alone,_ Quinn thought, _I can't deal with roommates._

There was a solution to this problem, but the blonde didn't like it. Since this could shut up Rachel Berry, Quinn was willingly to do it. After all, sacrifices must be made.

"There is a solution to this," Quinn began, "we both could sleep on the bed. It's big enough for the two of us."

Rachel's eyes widen, "sleep on the _same_ bed?"

"Yeah, do you have a better idea?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "what are you up to? You wouldn't suggest this."

"Oh my god, I am _not_ up to anything! I just want to go to bed," Quinn exasperated, "do you want to sleep on the bed or not?"

"Fine, I'll sleep on the bed!"

"Okay!" The blonde sighed, "I have to be at work early, so I'm going to sleep now."

"Me too."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "so we're both going to call it a night, then?"

"I guess so."

They both walked over to the bed without breaking eye contact with each other.

"I like sleeping on the right," Quinn stated.

"I like the left," Rachel responded.

"Good."

Both women removed the covers and got into bed.

Rachel adjusted her pillow and laid down. "Don't even _think_ about cuddling. I don't want your hands near me."

"You are so _full_ of yourself! If anything, you're probably going to be the one who's going to cuddle with me." Quinn turned her head to look at Rachel. "If you do, I'm charging you an extra grand."

"An extra grand? And you say I'm the one that's full of herself!" Rachel turned to her side. "Whatever! Just keep your hands to yourself."

"Not going to be a problem." The blonde leaned over to turn off the lamp and laid fully down on the bed. "Good night."

"Good night."

"Hope the bedbugs bite you," Quinn whispered.

"I heard that! And it's supposed to be don't let the bedbugs bite."

"I know what I said."

"Ugh, you are so infuriating!"

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than the previous three chapters, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! Are Rachel and Quinn's interactions getting more intense? Props, to them for getting through the first night without killing each other. As always, please leave a review to let me know what you think! See you all next Sunday!


	6. Final Preparations and Interview Questions

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I would like to apologize for not updating last Sunday. One of my coworkers got transferred to another office, so I had to take over his position and finish all of his paperwork. I didn't have time to work on the chapter last week, but hopefully this update makes up for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love

* * *

**Final Preparations and Interview Questions**

3:00 PM, New York Daily News Headquarters, July 26, 2017

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Quinn Fabray asked as she entered the office of Charles Lyon, the editor of the New York Daily News.

"Yes, Fabray! Come sit down over here!" Charles exclaimed.

Quinn sat down and clasped her hands together. Her heart started to beat faster. She hoped she wasn't in trouble. The last article she wrote wasn't her best work, but it was still accurate and had no errors.

"Fabray, relax! You're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk," Charles told the young reporter. "So, Madeline informed me that you wanted to get August 1 off because you're getting married. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir."

"I guess congratulations are in order, Fabray." He ran his hand through his grey hair. "I kind of wish you told me sooner. I could have gotten Madeline to buy a cake so we could have celebrated it in the newsroom."

"It's okay, sir. I didn't want to make it a big deal about it."

"Not make a big deal! Fabray, you're getting married!" He leaned back into his chair. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you meet the guy?"

"Um, I'm not marrying a guy, sir," Quinn mumbled.

"Not marrying a guy? What do you...oh," his eyes widen when he put two and two together. "Is that why you didn't want to make a fuss about it?"

"Yes."

Quinn felt terrible for lying to her boss, but she couldn't say the real reason why she didn't want to make it a big deal. After all, it was just a green card marriage.

"Fabray, you should never be ashamed about who you love."

"I know, sir, but I just don't want people to treat me differently."

Charles sighed, "I understand. It's 2017 and there are still homophobic bigots out there. Remember, in my newsroom, we accept you for who you are. If anyone has a problem with that, just let me know."

Quinn was speechless. She didn't know her boss had this side of himself. When they're in newsroom, his only concern was beating the Times on the scoop. They didn't talk much. Most of their interactions were about her stories. She felt guilty for lying to him. He was such a good man. The world needs more people like Charles Lyon.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for the late notice, but don't worry, I'm only going to miss work on August 1. I'll be back to work the next day."

"Nonsense!" Charles yelled. "I'm not letting you do that! Your wife would _kill_ you! Come back to work on the 7th."

"Sir, that's a lot of days off!"

"Fabray," Charlie began, "there are some things more important than work. You two are going to be newlyweds. You should enjoy the first days of marriage. Besides, it's an order! I'm going to tell Madeline to put these days off for you."

He pressed the intercom on his desk, "Madeline!"

"Yes sir?" his secretary answered.

"Fabray isn't coming to work starting on the first and she'll return on the fifth. Make sure you put that in her schedule."

"Got it, sir."

"Thank you, Madeline." Charles turned his attention back to Quinn. "There! You have those days off! Enjoy them with the missus. If there's one advice I can give you is this, happy wife, happy life!"

The blonde chuckled, "thank you, sir."

Charles laughed, "enough with your thanks, Fabray! Now, get out of my office and finish your story for tomorrow's paper!"

* * *

6:00 PM, July 26, 2017

"Quinn, just texted me. She's going to be late," Rachel informed her best friend. "She said that she had to take over her co-worker's article."

"I have nothing else to do tonight, so I can wait for her." Kurt took a sip of wine. "How's living with her? I'm kind of surprised that you two haven't killed each yet," he laughed.

Rachel rewarded him with a glare.

"Okay, I guess you're not up for jokes." He cleared his throat. "But how is it anyways? Are you two getting along?"

"No, it's exhausting living with her!" Rachel exasperated. "Her apartment has to be organized and clean all the time. She threw a fit when I didn't use a coaster. Plus, she charged me for the fruits and milk I used to make my smoothie this morning!"

"Didn't you two agree to split the cost? If that's the case, then she didn't do anything wrong by charging you," Kurt pointed out.

Rachel gasped, "are you _defending_ her?" She put her hand over her heart. "I am actually hurt!"

"Stop being so dramatic!" Kurt paused and took a sip of wine before continuing, "since we're on this topic, I think you should be nicer to Quinn."

"What?!"

"Look, I know you two don't like each other, but she's doing you a huge favor for marrying you."

"If you have forgotten, I am _paying_ her to marry me!" Rachel snapped.

"Rach, calm down. I'm just stating the facts. Quinn doesn't have to marry you. She could back out but she's not, so you should be nicer to her."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest. "I hate it when you're right. Fine, I'll be nicer to her."

"Thank you."

* * *

8:30 PM, Quinn's Apartment, July 26, 2017

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," Quinn said as she entered the apartment. "I had to make a deadline at the paper."

"Quinn, it's fine," Kurt reassured her, "We understand." He turned his head towards his best friend. "Right, Rach?"

"Mhm."

Kurt nudged Rachel's side. "Rach," he whispered.

The brunette sighed and got up from the couch. She walked over to where Quinn was standing.

"We ordered pizza for dinner. We saved you some," Rachel said as she gestured to the pizza box on the kitchen countertop.

"Oh, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat," Rachel tried her best to sound sincere.

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Rachel forced a smile, "Yes!"

"Thank you," Quinn said as she grabbed a slice from the box.

"Don't mention it!"

Rachel turned around and rolled her eyes as she made her way back on the couch to Kurt.

"There! Are you _happy_?" she sharply whispered to her best friend.

"Yes, I am," Kurt quietly replied to Rachel. He turned his attention to the blonde. "How was work, Quinn? Did you finish the article?"

"Work was good. I finished both of my articles. I got the day off for the wedding and my boss also gave me extra days off." She took a bite of her pizza.

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed. "Those days off are going to be useful when you two start prepping for the interview."

"The interview?" Quinn questioned. "Do we have to start preparing right away? I was planning to relax on my days off."

"Yes!" Kurt yelled. "You two really need to know everything about each other, especially your love story. Do we need a _repeat_ of what happened in Callbacks?"

"No," the blonde quietly admitted.

"There you go!"

"Are this questions available online, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're available," he responded. "Just do a Google search."

"Got it," the blonde announced. "I found a website that lists the potential questions that immigration might ask you." She paused for a moment, reading the questions on her phone. "Seriously, are they really interested in what kind of shampoo we use?" Quinn grumbled.

"Yes! That's how they can tell if you two are actually living together. But, you two can focus on that later. We just have to go over the last few wedding details," Kurt announced.

He got up from the couch and walked over to where his bag lay. Kurt took out his notebook and began to flip through until he found the page he was looking for. "Okay, we have booked the Violet Road for the reception. I also got an NYU student to deejay for a cheap price. Do you have a specific song you two want to play during your first dance?"

"I don't," Quinn stated.

"Rach?" Kurt asked.

"The first dance between a married couple should be special, but since this our marriage is fake, I don't really have any songs to recommend during our first dance. Kurt, you can choose any song you like."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel was so annoying. All she had to say no, but she had to be dramatic and explain her reasons why she didn't have any songs she would like to play during their first dance.

"Okay, we can move on to the next thing," Kurt said, "Quinn, have you've gone to the Pastry Sheet to order the cake?"

"I'm planning to go tomorrow since I have the morning off."

"Great! What kind of cake are you planning to get?"

"I haven't thought about it," Quinn admitted. "Nothing too fancy since we're on a budget."

"How about carrot cake?" Rachel suggested.

"Yuck!" Quinn grimaced. "Carrot cake is the _worst_!"

"You're over exaggerating. Carrot cake is delicious, and it's healthier than most cakes!" Rachel argued.

"Cake is already unhealthy, so there's not point in trying to make it healthy with carrots," the blonde countered.

"You just haven't had _good_ carrot cake," Rachel responded.

"There's _no_ such thing as good carrot cake!"

"Okay, we can check off the cake on our to-do list," Kurt interjected before another argument occurred between the two women. "Do you two have your dresses?"

"Yes, I actually went shopping today and I found an affordable and appropriate dress," Rachel stated.

"I bought a white lace dress from Forever 21 a couple a weeks ago. I'm planning to wear that."

"Perfect! That's another thing to check off," Kurt said. "We just have to apply for the marriage license and we will be set for the wedding." He closed his notebook. "Now, if you two want, Rachel can stay with me the night before the wedding to keep the tradition. If it's okay with you Quinn, Blaine said that he'll be happy to stay with you and accompany you to the clerk office in Queens. Blaine and I will also be taking pictures throughout the ceremony and reception. "

"Yeah, that's fine with me," the blonde responded.

"That sounds perfect," Rachel agreed.

"All right! All that's left is for you two to get married."

* * *

9:30 PM, Quinn's Apartment, July 26, 2017

"Do we really have to do this now?" Quinn asked as she opened a notebook. "We could do this after the wedding."

"The earlier we start, the better. We can answer the questions now, so after the wedding we can focus on memorizing the answers," Rachel replied. "Do you want to _pass_ the interview or not?"

Quinn sighed in defeat, "fine, you do have a point." She opened her laptop and searched for the list of potential questions the immigration authorities might ask during the interview.

"Okay, what's the first set of questions?" Rachel asked as she sat down across from Quinn.

"The Development of Your Relationship."

Rachel wrote down the title of the first section on her notebook. "What's the first question?"

"Where did you meet?"

"We told everyone that we met at one of Kurt's events, so that's what we're going to say during the interview," Rachel stated as she wrote down the answer.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "next question, where did you go on your first date?" She moved her head away from her laptop and looked at Rachel. "Should we just pick a vegetarian restaurant since you don't eat meat?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't tell Quinn that she's vegetarian, so how did the blonde know?

"How did you know I'm vegetarian? I never told you."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "you've been staying here for a couple of days now and I haven't seen you eat meat. Plus, the toppings on the pizza you ordered were all vegetables."

"Wow, I didn't think you were _this_ observant," Rachel commented.

"I am a reporter so I notice these things. Why do you think I never offered you the food I'm eating?"

That was true. From the four days she had been staying a Quinn's apartment, the reporter has never offered Rachel any food she was eating. It didn't bother Rachel since she couldn't eat the food anyways. Initially, she thought it was because Quinn hated sharing food, but the blonde was actually being considerate. Maybe she wasn't so bad?

"So do you have a restaurant in mind? I don't because I think vegetarian meat substitutes are gross," the blonde said in disgust.

"Yes, The Jungle Cafe. You should go vegetarian. The food is _delicious_ and _good_ for you."

"Rule number four, we don't interfere with each other's personal lives," Quinn adamantly reminded her.

Rachel huffed, "you are impossible!"

"Let's just continue with these questions, so I can go to sleep."

"Fine!"

Just when Rachel thought Quinn wasn't so terrible, the young reporter reminded her why Rachel loathed the blonde.

"The next question, who said I love you first?" Quinn answered. "I'm going to write down that it was you."

"Me? Why me?!"

"I was already the one who asked you out and proposed to you," the blonde pointed out, "it's only fair that you said I love you first."

"Okay, fine!" Rachel exasperated, "I'm the one who said I love you first."

Quinn smiled, "great!"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

The blonde smirked, "it's kind of fun seeing you like this."

 _Remember, you told Kurt you would be nicer to Quinn,_ Rachel thought to herself. She took a deep breath to calm down. "Can we just move on to the next question?"

"Of course."

* * *

10:30 PM, Quinn's Apartment, July 26, 2017

"Quinn, where did you say you went to high school again?" Rachel asked she looked at her notebook.

The brunette waited for a reply, but all she heard was a soft breathing. "Quinn?" She lifted her head and saw that the blonde had fallen asleep on her notebook.

"Unbelievable!" Rachel complained. She stared at the sleeping blonde. "In fairness, you look like an angel when you're asleep. It's the total opposite when you're awake though."

"I heard that," Quinn sleepily said. She stretched her arms and yawned. "You said that I look like an angel."

"You have selective hearing! I said so many things and that's the only thing you heard," Rachel nagged.

"I'm merely repeating your words, and you said I looked an angel," the blonde said with a smug look.

Rachel grumbled, "whatever."

"So, are we done answering these questions? I'm sleepy," the blonde yawned.

"We can call it a night. We got through a lot of questions today."

"In that case, I'm going to get ready for bed. I had a long day."

"Me too. I have the morning and afternoon shift at the diner."

"Fine with me."

* * *

Author's Note: We're getting closer to the wedding! Anyone excited in how the wedding and reception will turn out? I like to add that Charles Lyon is a fictional character.

If you can, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm going to try to update next Sunday! I also have good news! I got accepted to graduate school! Yay! :D


	7. The Day Before the Wedding

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! This was such a fun chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, On the Wings of Love or Piano Man.

* * *

**The Day Before the Wedding**

3:00 PM, Lopez-Pierce Apartment, July 31, 2017

"Let's see what you're hiding, Q," Santana Lopez said to herself as she logged into her Facebook account.

She would have investigated Quinn's engagement earlier, but Santana had multiple commercials to shoot. More importantly, she had to prepare for her audition for the new _Gossip Girl_ spin-off series.

Santana knew Quinn was full of shit the moment the blonde announced that she was getting married. Who tells her friends that she's getting married without telling them she's gay or bisexual and without introducing her fiancée to them? The answer is one blonde bitch who's hiding something.

The first step in uncovering the truth was going to Kurt Hummel's page. She and Kurt went to William McKinley High School together. They weren't exactly friends, at least not the first two years of high school. Santana, along with Brittany and Quinn, were members of the Cheerios and they were known as the infamous Unholy Trinity. As the Unholy Trinity, they ruled the hallways of McKinley High and tormented the lives of the student body, which unfortunately included Kurt Hummel.

Things changed when Will Schuester took over the glee club. Sue Sylvester was the coach of the Cheerios. When she heard about Will Schuester taking over the glee club, she was worried that Principal Figgins would cut some of her Cheerios' budget. Sue ordered Quinn to spy on the glee club. The Head Cheerio didn't want to spy on the glee club by herself, so the blonde forced Santana and Brittany to audition with her. During those days, Santana followed Quinn's orders because she was the head bitch in charge. Those days didn't last forever though, thanks to the glee club.

Santana loathed being in glee club in the beginning. Who wants to spend hours listening to a bunch of losers sing about their feelings? As she spent more time in the glee club, the more tolerable she found the members. She even sang duets with them from time to time. Most of all, the lessons she learned in the club helped her come in terms with her sexuality. When someone outed her, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt and the rest of the glee club defended her from the homophobic bigots in the school. For that, Santana would be eternally grateful.

Besides Brittany and Quinn, she didn't really keep in touch with everyone after graduation. The last time she talked to Kurt was when he was getting ready to move to New York to attend NYADA. When Quinn told her that Kurt was working in the fashion industry now, Santana was a little surprised since he was obsessed with Broadway when they were in high school and she thought Kurt's fashion choices were atrocious.

"So this is Quinn's fiancée? I'm not impressed," Santana commented to herself as she looked at Rachel's picture on Kurt's Facebook page. "If Quinn was really attracted to women, she could do _way_ better."

She clicked on Rachel's profile to investigate further. Rachel studied musical theater at NYADA. That's probably where she met Kurt. She scrolled down.

Canada.

Rachel is from Canada and moved to New York to attend NYADA. Her psychic Mexican third eye was palpitating. She was getting close to the truth.

Santana knew that you needed a student visa to study in America. But what were the terms of that visa? She opened a new tab and Googled "student visa expiration."

"At the end of their program, student visa or F-1 visa holders have sixty days to prepare for their departure," the actress read.

Sixty days.

When did Rachel graduate?

Santana went back to Rachel's Facebook book and found her college graduation picture.

June 11, 2017.

That was about fifty days ago, which meant that Rachel only had ten days before she had to leave the country.

That's why she had to get married, and that's why Quinn didn't introduce her to them. It was a green card marriage!

She smirked, "No one can keep a secret from Auntie Tana. Looks like I owe Q a visit."

* * *

8:30 PM, Quinn's Apartment, July 31, 2017

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to drop by and see my dear old friend."

The blonde narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Um, okay. You can come in if you want."

"Don't mind if I do!" Santana exclaimed as she entered the apartment. She turned her head and looked around to see if Rachel was there. "So where's your fiancée?"

"She's staying the night with Kurt. We're keeping tradition of not seeing each other the night before the wedding."

"Speaking of weddings, I have a little early wedding gift for you," Santana handed her the manila folder. "Here! Open it!" she said with a smug look on her face.

Quinn raised one of her eyebrows, "Okay, I know that look. What are you up to?" she sharply asked. She grabbed the folder from Santana's hands.

Santana grinned, "why don't you open the folder and find out?"

The blonde opened the folder and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Why did you print out a picture of Rachel's college graduation? Did you Facebook stalk her?"

"Please save your questions at the end," Santana instructed, "look at the next page."

Quinn flipped to the next page and found an article about the F-1 visa. Why would Santana print out an article about visas?

Wait a minute.

Graduation and student visas.

The blonde's eyes widen in shock. Did Santana figure it out? Did she know it's just a green card marriage?

"So the article I printed out states that student visa or F-1 visa holders have sixty days to leave the country after their program ends," Santana paused for a dramatic effect, "oh wait! Didn't your fiancée graduate college on June 11?" She snickered, "that's funny! You two are getting married before her sixty days are up? Wow, what a coincidence!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course, Santana knew, and she did warn Quinn that she wasn't going to let this go. When Santana puts her mind something, you can't stop that bitch.

"You know what? Just stop the bullshit and say it, Santana!"

"I'm the one with the bullshit! Okay, Quinn, I'll say it!" Santana yelled. "Your engagement is fake! You're only marrying Rachel because she needs a green card!"

"Okay! It's true!" Quinn threw the manila at her kitchen countertop. "Rachel is paying me to marry her because she needs a green card. I said yes because I needed the money! Are you happy now?!"

Santana crossed her arms beneath her breasts and smiled smugly at Quinn. "Yes, I am. I told you, Q, my psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong."

"Fuck you and your psychic Mexican third eye," Quinn huffed. "So what are you going to do with this information?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "nothing. I just wanted to know the truth. Seriously, Q, you could have just told me. I'm a bitch, but I'm a bitch who could keep a secret."

The young reporter sighed and ran her hand through her blonde hair. "You're right. I should have told you, but Kurt said that it was better to keep it among the four of us."

"The four of us?"

"Me, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine."

"Who the fuck is Blaine?"

"Kurt's boyfriend."

"Wow, Porcelain was able to get some D. I'm kind of impressed."

"Santana, don't be so vulgar," Quinn chastised.

"How is that vulgar? I abbreviated it," Santana argued. "Don't be such a prude!"

"I'm _not_ a prude!"

"Whatever." Santana sat on top of the kitchen countertop. "So what do you have planned tonight?"

"What?"

"It's your last day of being 'single,' you should have fun."

"I don't have anything planned. Blaine is staying the night since he's going to accompany me to the ceremony tomorrow."

"Wow, that sounds _so_ much fun," Santana sarcastically said.

The blonde glared at her friend. "It's not supposed to be fun. I just want to relax before I have to marry _Rachel,_ " Quinn said in a slight irritating tone.

"So I'm guessing she gets on your nerves. I never met the girl, but she already looks annoying."

"You have no idea. I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't need the money."

"Q," Santana spoke in a softer tone, "if you ever need something, Brittany and I are always here for you."

Quinn sincerely smiled at her friend, "I know. Oh, and that reminds me." The blonde's face turned serious. "Do _not_ tell Brittany about this. I know you can keep a secret, but I don't my marriage to be a topic on Fondue for Two."

"Don't worry, Q, your secret is safe with me."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Oh, that must be Blaine," Quinn said as she made her way to answer the door.

"Hi, Quinn!" Blaine greeted the blonde.

"Hey, Blaine! Please come in," Quinn gestured for Blaine to enter her apartment.

"Thank you." He walked inside Quinn's apartment with his small duffel bag and suit bag. "Also, thanks for letting me spend the night at your apartment."

"I should be thanking you for accompanying me tomorrow."

"All this politeness is making me vomit," Santana interjected from the kitchen.

"Oh, who's this?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine meet my friend Santana. Santana meet Blaine," the blonde introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Santana!"

"Yeah, whatever," she jumps off the kitchen countertop. "Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, can we talk about our plans for tonight?"

"What plans?" Blaine asked.

"It's the night before Q's green card wedding! She should be having fun and getting drunk!" Santana bellowed.

Blaine's eyes widen at what Santana said. She couldn't have said green card wedding. No one knew about the truth except the four of them.

"You can wipe off that look off your face. I know the marriage is a sham."

"You do?! How did you figure it out?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I knew Q was full of shit when she told me she was engaged, so I investigated it all in my own. I just had to Facebook stalk Rachel and put the pieces together."

"In other words, she had to be a bitch about it even after I told her to back off!" Quinn exasperated.

"Oh, get over it, Q! I would have figured it out anyways. Remember, my psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong."

"Your psychic Mexican third eye?" Blaine wondered.

"Don't ask," the blonde warned.

"Enough about that. Let's go out for drinks!"

"Santana, I don't want to be hungover tomorrow. I'm getting married to Rachel. She's already a total pain when I'm sober. Can you imagine what's she going to be like when I'm hungover?" Quinn argued.

"Come on, Q! Can you stop being a grandma for one night? It's your last day of being single. You won't be able to date after you marry Rachel since immigration will be on your asses. Enjoy this night!"

"Santana does have a point," Blaine pointed out. "You should have fun!"

Santana grinned, "I think I might like you, Curly Top."

"Curly Top?"

"Wow. You just have been Christened with a Santana Lopez nickname," Quinn said in a deadpan manner.

"Shut it, Q. A Santana Lopez's nickname is the highest honor that can be bestowed upon you," she smirked.

"How is that an honor? You only called me Q because you couldn't remember my name in cheer camp," Quinn complained.

"Do you want a new nickname? Fine, I'll let you choose." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you want to be called Quinnie the Pooh Bear, Q-Tip, or New York City Barbie?"

"Nevermind, Q is good."

"I thought so, but anyways, are you down for tonight?"

Quinn bit her lip and pondered for a moment. Santana and Blaine do have a point. It is the night before her wedding. After tomorrow, she would be legally bounded to Rachel. There would be no escape. It's not like she's going to get blackout drunk. A couple drinks wouldn't hurt and she deserves to have a little fun.

"You two are right. Let's go out!"

* * *

8:30 PM, Kurt's Apartment, July 31, 2017

"Okay, I have the Chinese takeout!" Kurt exclaimed as he walked towards Rachel in the living room. He sat down next to his best friend on the couch. "Here is your sweet and sour tofu with fried rice. And here is my orange chicken with chow mein."

"Yay! I have been craving this." Rachel took a bite and closed her eyes to savor the taste.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Kurt asked his best friend, "do you want to watch a movie? Go out after dinner?"

"Honestly, I just want to stay in tonight with you." She leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm going to miss living with you. After I get married, I have to live with Quinn... _permanently_!"

Kurt laughed, "I'm going to miss you too. I admit, it's been weird not having you around."

Rachel lifted her head from Kurt's shoulder. "So, are you going to look for a new roommate after I get all of my things?"

"Actually, I think I want to ask Blaine to move in with me," Kurt said as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Rachel squealed with excitement. "Oh my gosh, Kurt! I am so happy for you!"

"I haven't even asked him yet!"

"He's _definitely_ going to say yes!"

"You think?"

"Yes!"

"I just don't want to get my hopes up. He could say no," Kurt quietly admitted.

"He's _not_ going to say no," Rachel reassured him. "Besides, you guys are practically living together. It's either you're at his apartment or he's here."

"You make a very valid argument." He reached for her hand. "And thank you for those words, Rach."

The brunette comfortingly squeezed her best friend's hand in return. "Kurt, I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know and I'm here for you too," He smiled sincerely. "After all, team Hummelberry is for life!"

Rachel let out a laugh, "yes, team Hummelberry is for life! You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"So, how are you going to ask Blaine? Are you going to serenade him with a song that's about living together?" Rachel wondered.

Kurt chuckled, "definitely not! I'm thinking of cooking his favorite meal for dinner. While we're eating dinner, our song plays in the background. Then, I'll tell him how much I love him and about how I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step. After that, I'll ask him to move in with me."

"That sounds so romantic!" Rachel gushed. "I admit, I'm a little jealous."

"Why are you jealous? You have Quinn!" Kurt joked.

Rachel playfully slapped his shoulder, "shut up!"

"I'm just kidding, Rach."

"You know, I'm still can't believe that I am _actually_ going through with this." Kurt looked at his best friend and silently motioned for her to continue. "I always thought that I would have booked a starring role on Broadway by now. I feel like a failure," Rachel sadly confessed.

"Rach, you are _not_ a failure." He inched closer to Rachel and put his around her. "Yes, things aren't working out the way you want them to, but that doesn't mean that you failed."

Tears started to collect in Rachel's eyes at Kurt's encouraging words. God, it was so easy to make her cry.

"There are a bunch of people who struggled before they became successful. Look at Oprah! She got fired from her first job as a news anchor and look at her now! She's one of the most successful women in the world. One day, your name will be all over New York. You are way too talented!"

Rachel let out a lively laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You always know the right words to say to me. Thank you, Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you too. So, do you want to watch a movie? You can pick."

"Since I am getting married tomorrow, I think a wedding-themed movie is appropriate and it has to be a musical," Rachel grinned.

"There's only one movie that comes to mind."

"Mamma Mia!" The two best friends bellowed at the same time.

* * *

10:45 PM, The Sunnyside Beat, July 31, 2017

"I never expected you to choose a karaoke bar," Quinn told her longtime friend as they entered a private room in the Sunnyside Beat. "Is Brittany coming by the way?"

"It's the perfect place to get drunk and sing. I kind of miss singing all those sappy songs we used to sing in glee," Santana replied. "And Brittany can't come tonight. She's stuck at the dance studio."

"Wait, you two were in glee club?" Blaine asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Q and I can carry a tune. If it weren't for us, that glee club wouldn't have won their first sectionals," Santana chided.

"Were you in glee club with Kurt? He mentioned that he was in his high school glee club."

"We were. Glee club was one of the reasons why Kurt and I sort of became friends in high school," Quinn began. "During my freshman and sophomore year of high school, I was a total bitch. Along with Santana and Brittany, we bullied Kurt and a lot of people."

"Oh."

"I regret those years. Kurt and all those people didn't deserve that," Quinn mumbled. "Because of glee club, I realized what I did was wrong. I apologized to Kurt for everything I had done. I was thankful that he forgave me, and he and the rest of the glee club were even there for me when all that stuff happened with my family..." she trailed off.

"Your family?"

"Let me stop you right there, Curly Top. Q, doesn't like talking about what went down with her family, so you're going to _stop_ asking her about it or I'm going to go _all_ Lima Heights on you," Santana warned.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized. "I didn't mean to pry. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you about it. For the record, I'm glad that you and Kurt are friends now."

"Thank you and so am I."

"Okay, I'm not here to wallow in feelings. I'm here to get drunk!" Santana interjected.

She pressed the button to call the waiting staff. A few moments later, their waiter entered the room.

"What can I get for you? Just so you all know, it is happy hour right now. All bottled beers are $2 and mixed drinks are half-off."

"Perfect! Could we get a round of tequila shots-"

"Shots? Santana, I told you I didn't want to get drunk!" Quinn reminded her friend.

"One shot is not going to get you drunk, grandma, relax! That reminds," Santana turned her attention to the waiter. "My friend, Q, is getting married tomorrow. Can she get a free appetizer or something?"

"Santana!"

The waiter chuckled, "Congratulations and I'll see what I can do. Can I get you anything else to drink?"

"Do you carry Shock Top?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, we do."

"Great! I'll take a bottle of that."

"I'll have a cape cod."

"I'll have a margarita," Santana added.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," the waiter said.

"Thank you!" Blaine thanked the waiter as he left the room.

"Santana, why did you ask for a free appetizer? It's embarrassing!" Quinn scolded.

"You're getting married! You should be taking advantage of all the free stuff you can get," Santana argued.

After a few minutes, the door opened to their private room. The waiter entered, carrying a tray of their drinks.

"I have three shots of tequila," he said while setting them on the table. "I have bottle of shock top. One cape cod and one margarita." The waiter turned his attention to Quinn. "I also put an order for a free basket of chicken fingers to congratulate you on your marriage."

"Thank you," Quinn said.

The waiter smiled at the blonde, "not a problem. Can I get you anything else for you all?"

"Actually, can I get an order of fries?" Blaine asked. "Fries and chicken fingers are an awesome combination."

"I like the way you think, Curly Top."

"Sure! Anything else?"

"I think we're good for now," the blonde answered, "thank you."

"My pleasure." The waiter exited the private room.

"Let's take these shots," Santana said as she passed the other two shots to Quinn and Blaine. They each removed a slice of lime that was nestled on top of the shot glasses.

"Let's make a toast," Blaine suggested.

Santana rolled her eyes, "fine." She raised her shot glass. "May Quinn's green card marriage be successful, so she can divorce Rachel and be single again!"

Blaine and Quinn laughed, "cheers!"

They clinked their shot glasses together to celebrate the night. The three friends licked the ridge of salt on the rim of the shot glasses, and at the same time, they took the shot of tequila.

"I forgot how how gross tequila tasted," Quinn grimaced. She bit the slice of lime to relieve the taste.

"You just need to keep drinking to get used to the taste," Santana ridiculed Quinn. "Curly Top, hand me the song book. It's time for Auntie Tana to show you why I was the star of the glee club."

* * *

12:30 AM, The Sunnyside Beat, August 1, 2017

Quinn said she didn't want to get drunk tonight, but why did she have three shots of tequila, one cape cod, and one margarita? The answer is Santana Lopez. That bitch kept ordering drinks for everyone, but the blonde wasn't complaining. This was the most fun she had in a long time. She and Santana sang "Toxic," although it felt weird to be singing Britney Spears song without Brittany S. Pierce. After all, Britney was her thing in glee.

"I am _so_ glad that we went out tonight!" Blaine drunkenly gushed. "Now, don't get me wrong, I love Kurt, but all we do is drink wine. It feels so awesome to take shots of tequila!"

"This is the first time I've hung out with you, Curly Top, but I have to say, you are _way_ more fun than Porcelain," Santana smirked.

Blaine giggled, "who's Porcelain?"

Quinn snorted, "your boyfriend. That was his nickname in high school."

"Porcelain?!" Blaine cackled. "Is it because he's pale?"

"Yes," Quinn said while chuckling.

"I totally see it. He kind of looks like one of those porcelain dolls!"

Blaine and Quinn erupted in laughter, and Santana just looked at the two with amusement. Quinn had five drinks, so she's a happy drunk right now. If she had one more drink, she would turn to Angry Drunk Quinn and Angry Drunk Quinn was _not_ fun.

Santana continued to watch the two friends interact. God, they were such lightweights. She drank the most, but she was still sober. However, it wasn't a fair comparison. After all, she's a Lopez and Lopezes can handle their liquor. Legend has it that her great-grandfather chugged a whole bottle of tequila and lived to tell the tale.

"Okay, I hate to be the killjoy here, but our time is almost up. We should go home before they charge us another hour," Santana informed her two intoxicated friends.

"What?! Quinn wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to go home!"

"Yeah! I only sang two songs tonight!"

"Q, you didn't even want to come here in the first place. I practically had to drag your ass just to go here, and Curly Top, you sang about twelve songs tonight," Santana tried her best to reason with the two drunken idiots.

"What? You're lying!" Blaine held up two fingers, "I swear I only sang two songs!"

The blonde stood up from her seat and almost lost her balance. Santana grabbed onto Quinn's hands to steady her. "Okay, okay, okay, I have an idea," Quinn babbled, "why don't we sing one more song and then we could get some tacos?"

"I love tacos! That's such a brilliant idea!" Blaine gushed. "You are _so_ smart!"

Quinn flipped her hair. "I did go to Yale," she bragged.

Santana rolled her eyes, "How modest of you, Q, but seriously, I don't want to be charged for another hour. Hurry up and sing!"

"Awesome!" Blaine beamed. "And I have the perfect song to sing!"

He reached for the song book on the table and flipped vigorously through the pages to find the song he was looking for.

"Aha! I got it!" He inputted the song's number on the remote control. A few moments later, a familiar tune filled the room. He stood up from the couch and began to sway with the music.

Quinn gasped in excitement. "I love this song!" She grabbed the another microphone from the table and stood next to Blaine.

" _It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in,"_ Blaine and Quinn drunkenly sang together. _"There's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin."_

Santana couldn't hold her laugh while watching her two intoxicated friends. Yes, she considered Curly Top as her friend now. Unlike Kurt who was dull, Blaine was actually fun to be around.

"Santana!" Quinn pulled her long time friend to her feet. "Sing with us!"

"Okay!"

" _Sing us a song, you're the piano man,_ the three friends sang together while swaying back and forth with the beat, _"Sing us a song tonight."_

Santana turned her attention to Quinn and smiled. She was happy that the blonde was having fun. Quinn was getting married later today. According to the young reporter, Rachel was the most annoying person Quinn has met, so she deserved to have fun night. And being her best friend, Santana made sure that happened.

* * *

Author's Note: And the chapter finally ended! This is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Who likes drunk Blaine and drunk Quinn? Something happened to Quinn's family that really affected her. It will be slowly revealed in the upcoming chapters and will important to the plot. In addition, Santana will be making more appearances. The part of Quinn needing one more drink to be Angry Drunk Quinn was inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine bit about Amy Santiago. The next chapter will be the long awaited wedding! Who's excited? As always, please leave a review/comment and tell what you think. Reading your reviews/comments motivates me to keep writing. See you all soon! :D


	8. The Wedding

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! Here comes the long awaited wedding, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love

* * *

**The Wedding**

Quinn's Apartment, August 1, 2017

In a typical Wednesday morning, Quinn Fabray would be getting ready for work. Today wasn't an ordinary day though. It was her wedding day, so the young reporter had a big day ahead her. She had planned to wake up by 9 AM, so she and Blaine can get ready and be at the New York City's Clerk Office by 1 PM for the ceremony. However, it was already 9:30 AM and the two friends were still out cold from last night's festivities. Quinn laid face down in her bed, while Blaine was knocked out on the couch. Thankfully, Santana Lopez was there to save the day.

"Wake up!" Santana yelled as she banged a pan with a wooden spoon. "You two have to get ready for the wedding!"

"Aargh!" Blaine and Quinn grimaced in pain.

"Finally you two are awake!"

"Can you stop yelling? Your voice sounds like a thousand gunshots right now," Quinn complained while rubbing her forehead.

"I feel like dying," Blaine groaned as he sat up on the couch. "My head is killing me."

"Wait, why are you still here? Did you sleep over?"

"Yes, I slept over. I had to drag your asses home after we got tacos since you two were in no condition to take a cab by yourselves," Santana explained. She set the pan and wooden spoon at the countertop.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit. I wasn't even that drunk," Quinn argued.

"Not even that drunk?" Santana huffed. "Q, you told the cab driver to take us to Wonderland so you wouldn't have to get married, and Curly Top rolled down the cab's windows and vomited on the way to your apartment."

"At least I rolled down the windows," Blaine mumbled.

"So being the _considerate_ and _caring_ friend, I decided to sleep over to make sure you two got up in time for the wedding."

"Fuck, I have to get married today," Quinn groaned. "How am I supposed to get ready when I feel like complete shit?" She sat up in bed and removed the covers. She positioned her body to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Not to worry, Q," Santana said as she walked over to the kitchen countertop. "I made my family's hangover cure."

She grabbed the two glasses on the kitchen countertop and made her way back to Quinn and Blaine. She each handed them a glass.

"My Great-Grandmother created the Lopez Hangover Cure after my Great-Grandfather got a bitchin' hangover from chugging a whole bottle of tequila," Santana told her two friends.

Blaine scrunched his nose and looked at the mysterious liquid. "Why is it blue?"

"Stop asking questions, Curly Top and just drink it." Santana ordered.

"Why is this the first time I've heard about the Lopez Hangover Cure?" Quinn asked as she held the drink. "We've gotten drunk a bunch of times and you have _never_ offered this hangover cure to me."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I was too lazy to make it those times. It's an elaborate process, but since it's your wedding today, I made the exception."

"Wow, how _kind_ of you," Quinn replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Can your sarcasm, Fabray, and just drink!"

"Aargh!" The young bride cringed in pain. "Okay, I'll drink it. Just stop yelling!"

"Agree." Blaine raised his glass to the blonde, "cheers."

They took a sip of the Lopez Hangover Cure and immediately spat it out of disgust.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting!" Blaine complained as he wiped his mouth.

"Is there a raw egg in this? I could taste the yolk!" Quinn rasped.

Santana rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "Stop complaining and just drink the damn thing! And to answer your question, Q, the recipe to the Lopez Hangover Cure is a secret."

"I don't think I can drink this," Blaine cringed.

"Just hold your breath and chug the drink," Santana instructed. "Trust me, your hangover will disappear in the next hour."

Santana walked over to the kitchen countertop to reach for her purse and phone. "Anyways, I have to return home to my lady," she said with a wink. "Q and Curly Top, I'll see you both at the reception. Finish the Lopez Hangover Cure!"

She made her way to the door and left herself out, and Quinn and Blaine winced at the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Are you going still going to drink this?" Blaine asked his friend.

Quinn sighed, "I am desperate for this hangover to go away. Can you imagine how much more irritating Rachel is going to be if I'm still hungover throughout the wedding?"

Blaine laughed but then cringed in pain. "Please don't make jokes right now. The sound of my laughter is bringing me pain."

Quinn turned to Blaine, "let's drink it at the same time."

Blaine nodded head in agreement, "okay. Remember to hold your breath just like what Santana instructed."

The blonde lifted her glass, "bottom's up."

* * *

Kurt's Apartment, August 1, 2017

"Kurt! Did you make my favorite breakfast?" Rachel gushed as she looked at the kitchen table filled with blueberry waffles.

"I know how you feel about getting married today, so this is my little way to cheer you up," he replied with a warm smile.

The brunette walked up to her best friend and embraced him. "You are the _best_ friend a girl could have!"

Kurt returned her embrace. "Anything for you! Come on, eat up! We have a long day ahead of us."

"Don't mind if I do!" Rachel exclaimed as she sat down at the kitchen table.

She reached for the bottle of maple syrup and poured some on her waffles. She grabbed the knife and fork in front of her and cut a small piece. She put a piece in her mouth and immediately closed her eyes, savoring the sweet taste of the blueberry waffles.

"Kurt, your waffles are _to_ die for!" The brunette gushed.

"Only the best for my best friend." He sat across from the young bride and took a sip of his coffee. "So, how are you feeling this morning?"

Rachel's shoulders drooped, "honestly, I just want to get this day over with. Once I Quinn and I get married, the faster I can start the green card application process."

"Have you looked into the green card application process?" Kurt asked.

"Yes! It's so expensive!" Rachel whined.

"That's how the government gets its money," Kurt paused to take a put a piece of waffle in his mouth. "So have you and Quinn started preparing for the interview?"

"We have," the brunette stated. "We got through a lot of questions after you left a couple nights ago. We just have to go through the childhood and family questions."

Kurt widen his eyes, "oh."

He knew that part would be difficult to get through. Quinn was a guarded person. She didn't like talking about her feelings. In fact, Santana and Brittany were the only people that Quinn was somewhat able to open to. The only reason why he found out about what happened to Quinn's family was because it spread like wildfire in school.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the change of Kurt's expression. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" Kurt tried to pretend like he has no idea what Rachel was talking about.

"Your eyes widen when I mentioned Quinn and I answering questions about our families," Rachel pointed out.

He let out a sigh, "okay, I can't tell you what happened because it's not my place to say. Let's just say that something happened to Quinn's family that strained her relationship with her father."

"But what-"

"Rachel, I can't say anything else," Kurt interrupted. "It's _not_ my story to tell."

"Fine," Rachel reluctantly agreed and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Thank you for understanding," Kurt said.

* * *

Quinn's Apartment

"Quinn, I think the Lopez Hangover Cure really works," Blaine happily said as he tied his black bow tie, "my hangover is completely gone!"

"I know," Quinn agreed, "I don't even feel like I got drunk the night before." She took out her lipstick from her makeup bag and began to apply it to her lips.

"Where was this cure when I was in college?" Blaine joked as he put on his navy blue blazer.

"Right?" The blonde turned her attention to Blaine. "How do I look?"

Blaine looked at the young bride. She was beautiful. She was wearing a simple, but beautiful white lace dress that fell above her knees. Her dress highlighted her curves. Quinn styled her long, blonde hair in an elegant updo.

"Quinn, you look beautiful," Blaine complimented.

The blonde rewarded her friend with a sincere smile, "thank you, and you look handsome in your tux."

"Thank you."

Ding!

He reached for his phone in his pocket. "It's Kurt. He's just asking if we're almost done getting ready. He and Rachel are going to head out soon."

"I'm ready. I just have to put on my heels."

"Okay, let me just double check if I have everything in my bag," Blaine said. "I have my wallet, my phone is in my pocket, I have my camera and extra batteries, the wedding bands, the marriage license, and my emergency hair gel."

"Emergency gel?" Quinn laughed.

"Hey! You never know when a hair emergency is going to hit!"

"I'm just teasing you, Blaine," Quinn chuckled as she put on her heels. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me get our Uber."

The young reporter raised one of her eyebrows, "Uber? I thought we were just taking a cab."

"Well, it is your wedding after all. I thought we could be a little fancy," Blaine suggested.

"You're right. It maybe a green card wedding, but we should be a little classy."

* * *

New York City Clerk's Office, August 1, 2017

"How far away did Kurt say they were?" Quinn asked as she and Blaine made their way to the entrance.

"Kurt told me they were five minutes away. They should be here soon. Why? Can't wait to see _your_ bride?" Blaine teased.

Quinn playfully smacked Blaine's shoulder, "No, I just-"

The blonde was interrupted by the sudden jarring of the door. She turned head to see who entered the New York City's Clerk Office, and it was Kurt and Rachel. The two best friends were making their way towards her and Blaine.

Quinn stopped in her tracks and she found herself staring at Rachel. She styled her hair in an twisted side bun. The brunette was wearing a strapless lace short wedding dress that showed off her toned arms. The pair of heels Rachel wore accentuated her calves. She was impressed how nicely Rachel cleaned up. Quinn had to admit. Rachel looked really beautiful today. Before the blonde knew, her mouth curved into a smile while Rachel continued to walk towards her.

* * *

"Thank you," Kurt said to the Uber driver as he and Rachel made their way out of the car. "Here we are." He looked over to Rachel. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I'm not backing out," Rachel adamantly stated, "my Broadway dreams are on the line here."

"In that case, let's go."

Kurt offered his hand to Rachel to help her climb up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Kurt let go of Rachel's hand to open the front door to the New York City's Clerk Office.

When Rachel walked inside, she immediately saw Quinn Fabray in her wedding dress. Rachel wasn't blind. She always thought Quinn was pretty. She resembled an actress from the golden age of Hollywood, but today, the blonde looked even more beautiful.

Wait.

Was Quinn smiling at her? It wasn't her typical smug smirk. It actually looked like a genuine smile, but why was Quinn smiling at her?

Should she smile back?

The brunette was so occupied in her thoughts that she ended up losing her balance and tripping.

"Aah!"

"Rachel!" Kurt called.

She closed her eyes to brace for the impact, but it never happened. Instead she felt a pair of soft, but toned arms holding onto her. Rachel opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Quinn's trademarked smirk. The smirk she was looking for moments ago.

"Hey," the blonde smirked.

A faint blush appeared on Rachel's cheeks. "Hi," she mumbled, "thank you for catching me."

"No problem," Quinn responded. She helped Rachel get back on her feet.

"Rach, are you okay?" Kurt asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness, Quinn was there to catch you!" Blaine exclaimed.

Yes, thank goodness Quinn was there.

To be honest, Rachel was kind of surprised that Quinn caught her. She thought the young reporter would have let Rachel fall since they practically hated each other. Maybe Quinn deserved more credit than she was given?

"So, I guess you're not used to wearing heels since you almost fell on your face," the blonde snickered.

"What-" Rachel started but was silenced when Quinn place her index finger on her lips.

"Shhh!" Quinn asserted. "Let's just get through this ceremony." She removed her finger from Rachel's lips.

Rachel's jaw clenched. Just when she thought Quinn deserved more credit, the blonde had to say something so infuriating.

She didn't want to argue right now. It would look suspicious. She took a deep breath to calm down.

"Sure thing," the brunette forced a smile.

* * *

Before the ceremony, Rachel and Quinn had to sign the final paperwork to legalize their marriage. Once they finished signing the documents, they headed to the room where the ceremony would take place.

"Okay, before the officiator comes in, you two have to act that you both are deeply in love with each other," Kurt reminded the two women. "That means, you two have to smile lovingly at each other and you _need_ to hold hands during the entire ceremony."

"The _entire_ ceremony?" Quinn questioned. "I have to hold her sweaty hands for that long!"

"Excuse me, my hands aren't sweaty today," Rachel interjected. "So you don't have to worry about that!"

"Hooray," the blonde sarcastically replied.

"You two _really_ need to stop arguing," Blaine cautioned, "we're in the city's clerk office!"

"Blaine's right. Do you two want to go to jail for marriage fraud?" Kurt chastised.

"No," Rachel and Quinn answered.

"Okay, so you two will behave today?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," the two women replied at the same time.

"Good."

"And since we're still on the topic about the ceremony," Blaine quickly added, "just a reminder that you two have to kiss at the end."

"What?!" Rachel and Quinn howled.

"Shhhh! Keep it down!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's obvious that you two have to kiss. What else happens at the end of wedding ceremonies?"

"And, it's not like you two are going to makeout in front of the officiator," Blaine pointed out. "A peck on the lips would suffice."

Rachel crossed her arms across beneath her breasts and an exasperated sigh escaped from her lips. "That's fine with me. After all, I am an actress."

"Aspiring actress," Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Quinn?" Blaine asked her.

"I just said that I'm okay with the kiss," she said with a fake smile.

"Okay, now, let's just wait for the officiator to come," Kurt said, relief pouring through him. "We're almost there."

* * *

"Do you, Quinn, take Rachel as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, cherish, care, honor, and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Rachel, do you take Quinn as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, cherish, care, honor, and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"We will now exchange the rings. These rings will represent the vows and promises you two have just made."

Blaine handed Quinn one of the wedding bands.

"Quinn, repeat after me," the officiator began, "I, Quinn, take thee Rachel, to be my wife."

"I, Quinn, take thee Rachel, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. With this ring I thee wed."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. With this ring I thee wed," Quinn repeated as she slid the wedding band on Rachel's ring finger.

The officiator turned his attention to Rachel, and Blaine handed her the other wedding band.

"Rachel, repeat after me," the officiator paused before continuing, "I, Rachel, take thee Quinn, to be my wife."

"I, Rachel, take thee Quinn, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. With this ring I thee wed."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. With this ring I thee wed," Rachel repeated as she slid the ring onto Quinn's finger.

Quinn looked at Rachel and tried her best to smile sincerely in front of the officiator. Rachel stared back at the blonde and flashed a fake smile to her new wife.

The officiator looked at the two women with a warm smile. "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce you married. You may kiss your wife."

Quinn took a deep breath before hesitantly leaning closer to the brunette. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto Rachel's.

Quinn has kissed guys before, but this kiss was different. For one, Rachel's lips were so much softer compared to the guys she has kissed. Second, the blonde felt a tiny spark, tingle to her bones when their lips touched. Maybe it was because Rachel was her first kiss with a woman, but whatever reasons to why this kiss was different, the kiss wasn't _so_ terrible.

* * *

Being trained in musical theater, Rachel has kissed plenty of people during student-run productions. Those kisses didn't mean anything, and this kiss with Quinn shouldn't either. After all, it was just supposed to be a simple peck on the lips. If that was the case, then why were her lips still interlocked with Quinn's?

Okay, Rachel had to admit, she hasn't been kissed since her ex-boyfriend dumped her a couple of months ago. After the break-up, the brunette just wanted to focus all her time and energy to finish her senior year at NYADA. After months of not being kissed, kissing Quinn was _kind of_ nice. The kiss was gentle and chaste. It was the perfect wedding kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: They are finally married! What was your favorite part of the chapter? Anybody want to try the Lopez Hangover Cure? More information has been revealed about Quinn's family. Anyone have theories on what happened?

The next chapter will be their reception. How are the newlyweds going to act around their friends? What's the first dance going to be like? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Please leave a review/comment and tell me what you think!


	9. The Reception

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love

* * *

**The Reception**

New York City Clerk's Office

Rachel slowly pulled back from the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw Quinn Fabray's hazel eyes staring back at her.

Hazel.

Rachel has seen the color hazel before, but why were Quinn's eyes so beautiful? They were a stunning mixture of caramel brown and emerald.

Quinn cleared her throat.

Shit.

She bit her bottom lip and turned her head away out of embarrassment. How long was she staring at Quinn's eyes? She hoped no else noticed. She knew the blonde noticed. If Rachel didn't turn her head away, she would have seen Quinn's lips curve into a smirk. God, someone take the attention away from her. She wouldn't mind it this time.

"Congratulations on your union. I wish you two a marriage filled with happiness and love," the officiator said.

_Thank God!_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Thank you," Quinn replied. The officiator smiled at the newly wedded couple and left the room.

"You two were great!" Kurt complimented the two women. "The officiator was really convinced!"

"I agree with Kurt," Blaine joined in. "The kiss was just amazing!"

"And I loved how you two were just staring at each other after kiss, especially you, Rach," Kurt nudged his best friend.

Rachel chuckled awkwardly, "yeah, I thought it would more realistic." Quinn snickered. Rachel turned her head and glared at the blonde. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. I just thought of something funny," she smirked.

_Ugh, there's that damn smirk again._

"Before we head to the reception, why don't we take pictures outside?" Blaine suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Kurt turned to the newlyweds. "Let's go."

* * *

"So for this picture, you two are going to stand on the stairs while _smiling_ and _holding_ hands," Kurt instructed.

"All right," Rachel responded.

"Okay, you two get in position. Blaine, let's go down the stairs to get the best angle."

"Rachel," Quinn called.

Rachel turned her attention to Quinn. "Yes?"

"May I hold your hand?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?"

"I asked you if I could hold your hand. You're always accusing me of trying to take advantage of you, so I figured it'd be best if I asked you."

"Excuse me?!"

The blonde scoffed, "are you denying it? Because I remember when we were taking pictures with Kurt, you told me 'don't even think about copping a feel.' And when you spent the first night at my apartment, you said 'I don't want your hands near me.'"

"Did you just quote me verbatim?"

"I did. It's one of my many amazing skills as a reporter," Quinn bragged.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "wow, how _modest_ of you."

"Okay, if you two can stop arguing, that would be great!" Kurt called out to them.

"Sorry!" Quinn apologized. "Rachel was giving me a hard time about holding her hand!"

"I was not!"

"We don't have all day! We have to be at the Violet Road soon!" Blaine reminded them.

"In that case," Quinn grinned and held out her hand to Rachel, "may I hold your hand?"

"Ugh, fine." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Perfect! Quinn, take a step down and turn your head to look at Rachel," Kurt instructed. Blaine took several pictures of the newlyweds. "Okay, that's good!"

"Finally," Rachel said as she released Quinn's hand.

"Can you go down the stairs without tripping or do you need me to help you down?" Quinn teased.

"Oh my God, I just tripped that one time!"

"I'm just making sure my lovely wife doesn't get injured," the blonde smugly said.

"Hey, newlyweds!" Kurt yelled. "Let's go! The reception is going to start soon!"

"We're heading down!" Quinn exclaimed. She turned her head to Rachel. "Ready?"

"Yes and I _don't_ need your help," Rachel adamantly stated as she walked down the stairs by herself.

Quinn stared at the brunette. It was fun teasing Rachel. She found it amusing watching her react.

"Quinn! We have to go!" Blaine yelled.

"Okay! I'm heading down."

* * *

The Violet Road

"Hello everyone! First, I would like to thank you all for celebrating the union of Quinn and Rachel. Without further ado, I present you, Quinn and Rachel!" Kurt announced to the guests.

Once the doors opened to the private room, "This Will Be" by Natalie Cole played. Quinn and Rachel entered the room, holding hands and trying their best to smile sincerely.

Quinn looked around and spotted Santana. She curled the index fingers on both of her hands. She pointed her thumbs down and then she joined them to make a heart shape to the newlyweds. The blonde had to fight the urge flip off her best friend.

The music stopped playing and Quinn and Rachel walked over to their table and sat down.

"So do you know all these people here? Because I don't," the blonde whispered to Rachel.

"Kurt invited some of our former classmates at NYADA," Rachel replied.

"I bet when you were all invited, you were all surprised since Quinn and Rachel didn't publicize their relationship," Kurt spoke to the guests.

"Hell yeah we were!" Santana yelled. The guests laughed at Santana's answer.

"Quinn and Rachel's relationship was a whirlwind romance. I remember seeing sparks from the moment they met!" The crowd chuckled. "Their relationship is not perfect, but they are perfect for each other. They fight, they clash, but most importantly, they love. I have known Quinn since high school and I have known Rachel since our first year at NYADA. All I can say is that these two are the happiest when they are with each other." Kurt raised his glass of champagne. "To Quinn and Rachel!"

"To Quinn and Rachel!" The guests repeated.

Everyone at the reception took a sip of champagne and then set their glasses down.

"I have seen Quinn and Rachel's relationship blossom, and now you all can too. I have made a video that highlights their most memorable moments. I hope you all enjoy!" Kurt made his way to his laptop to play the video.

The video showed numerous pictures of Quinn and Rachel's "relationship," from their first Pride March to their many "picnic dates." To the wedding guests, Quinn and Rachel seemed like the perfect couple.

"We may not like each other, but we actually make a pretty good-looking couple," Quinn pointed out to Rachel.

The brunette furrowed her brows in confusion at first, but as she kept watching the video, she noticed what Quinn was talking about. Their physical features were different. For one thing, Quinn was a blonde and she was a brunette, but they kind of complemented each other, and their height difference was kind of cute.

"I may have to agree with you. We do make a good-looking couple."

* * *

"Everyone, please direct your attention to the dance floor as Quinn and Rachel have their first dance as Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray," Kurt announced to the guests.

Once Quinn and Rachel stepped onto the dance floor, Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love With You," started playing. Rachel put her arms around Quinn's shoulders and Quinn placed her arms around Rachel's waist. The two started to slow dance.

As they continued to dance, Rachel couldn't help but stare at Quinn's eyes again. Under the lights at the Violet Road, the blonde's eyes looked more emerald. How was that possible?

"You're staring at me again," Quinn interrupted the brunette's train of thoughts.

"Well, who else am I going to look at while we're dancing?" Rachel countered.

"You know, you could just tell me that you like my eyes," Quinn smirked, "you were staring at them earlier."

"Fine! I like your eyes," Rachel exasperated. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes," the blonde grinned. "By the way, I didn't know you were taking my last name."

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt called us Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray, so I assumed you were going to take my name."

"Although it'll look more realistic if I did take your name, I am not going to do that. I'm going to hyphenate our names. I'll be Rachel Berry-Fabray," she adamantly stated.

"Berry-Fabray. Alphabetical?"

"Just a coincidence. I wanted _my_ last name first," Rachel said in a slight harsh tone.

Quinn chuckled, "you know, you are full of surprises today."

"Like what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, you actually look kind of beautiful when you make the effort."

Rachel eyes narrowed. "That was such a backhanded compliment."

"But it's still a compliment," the blonde argued.

"You are so-"

"Infuriating?"

"So now you're keeping track on the words I say?"

"I am a reporter, so I notice these things."

The song ended. Quinn and Rachel were going to head back to their table, but then the guests started to clink their glasses, signaling that they want the two women to kiss.

"Should we give them what they want, Mrs. Berry-Fabray?" Quinn smirked.

"Just be quiet and kiss me," Rachel ordered.

Quinn leaned down and softly kissed Rachel. When their lips touched, the guests cheered for the newly wedded couple. The blonde had to admit. Kissing Rachel wasn't the worst thing in the world.

* * *

"You two are doing such an amazing job today," Kurt complimented the two women. The four friends were standing by Quinn and Rachel's table while the rest of the wedding guests were dancing on the dance floor. "There was just the cake incident, but other than that, you two were wonderful!"

After Quinn and Rachel cut the cake, Quinn "accidentally" got frosting on the brunette's nose. Rachel then "accidentally" smeared frosting across Quinn's mouth.

"Kurt's right," Blaine agreed, "you two actually looked like a real couple!"

"So this is the Hobbit that won Q's heart," Santana interjected as she walked towards the four friends.

Rachel's eyes widen, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Rachel, this is Santana. She's my best friend who loves to give people nicknames," Quinn introduced the two women. "I guess Hobbit is your nickname."

"Hobbit? I'm not even that short!"

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night," Santana countered. "Hey, Curly Top, how's it going?"

"Don't tell me she gave you a nickname too?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I kind of like it," Blaine admitted.

"So Q and Curly Top, are you two still hungover?"

"Hungover?" Kurt questioned.

"Curly Top and Q got hammered last night at the karaoke bar," Santana explained.

"Oh, so all three of you went out," Kurt said in a slight upsetting tone.

"Are you upset that I went out last night?" Blaine asked.

"No, I just feel a little left out," Kurt admitted.

"Babe, it's nothing to get upset about. It was a last minute thing," Blaine comforted his boyfriend.

"Porcelain, don't feel too sad about it," Santana consoled.

"Porcelain?" Rachel whispered.

"Kurt's nickname in high school," Quinn responded to Rachel.

"It was a spur of the moment," Santana continued. "I went over to Q's apartment to interrogate her about her engagement."

"Interrogate?" Kurt repeated.

"Oh yeah, I know it's just a green card marriage," Santana said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Kurt and Rachel exclaimed at the same time.

"Calm down! I won't tell anyone." Santana assured them.

"I shouldn't even be surprised that you found out," Kurt admitted. "You have that psychic Mexican third eye that you won't shut up about."

"Huh?" Rachel wondered.

"I'll explain it to you later," Quinn replied. "It's a long story."

"Exactly! You guys should have told me from the beginning. You can't hide anything from my psychic Mexican third eye," Santana bragged.

"We know!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Q, you better watch your attitude," Santana warned, "I have dirt on you since high school."

"Oh please," the blonde scowled, "if anything, I have more dirt on you."

"Oh my God, this brings me back to high school. All that's missing is Brittany trying and failing to stop these two from arguing," Kurt remarked.

"Oh yeah, where is Brittany?" Blaine asked. "She couldn't make it last night. I wanted to meet her."

"She went to bathroom, but she should be back soon," Santana answered. She turned her head to check if her girlfriend came back from the restroom. She grinned when the doors opened and familiar blonde walked inside. "There she is! B! Over here!"

Brittany gave Santana a loving smile as she walked over to her girlfriend. She pecked Santana on the lips.

"Curly Top and Hobbit, this is my girlfriend, Brittany."

"Brittany, it's so nice to meet you! I heard a lot about you from Santana!" Blaine gushed.

"Nice to meet you too, Curly Top."

"Feel free to call me Blaine if you like."

"And _please_ call me Rachel," the brunette stressed.

"Before I forget, Q," Brittany turned her attention towards Quinn. "Lord Tubbington sends his congratulations. He wished he could be here but he's under house arrest after I bailed him out."

"Oh, tell him thanks."

"Lord Tubbington is still alive?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he is still alive," Brittany answered. "He actually lost weight from all the Pilates he's been doing."

"Who is Lord Tubbington?"

"Brittany's cat," Quinn told Rachel.

"Wait, how can-"

"I'll tell you later," the blonde interrupted Rachel. "For now, just go with it," she whispered.

"So anyways, it was nice to finally meet you, Hobbit. My lady and I have some dancing to do," Santana said as she dragged Brittany to the dance floor. "Oh, and let's hang out again, Q and Curly Top. I guess you can bring Porcelain and Hobbit too."

"Yay! It'll be a triple date!" Brittany cheered.

"Well, Santana is still a bitch after all these years," Kurt commented.

"She is, but she has her moments," Quinn pointed out.

* * *

Quinn's Apartment

"Well, I am relieved that our wedding is over," Quinn said as she exited the elevator.

"I can't wait to lay down and sleep. I am so tired," Rachel whined.

They reached Quinn's apartment and the blonde took out her keys to unlock her door. Before they could enter the apartment, a voice interjected in the hallway.

"Oh! Did you two come from a wedding?" Quinn turned her head and found her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Johnson.

"Good evening, Mrs. Johnson. You're up late," Quinn greeted.

"Yes, my granddaughter is staying with me this week. She went out with her friends from college and I told her not to get home so late. I thought it was her walking in the hallway."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon. To answer your question, Mrs. Johnson, yes, we came back from _our_ wedding," Quinn informed her neighbor. She didn't know how Mrs. Johnson would react. She didn't really know her. They just engaged in small talk from time to time.

"I didn't know you two were a couple! Well, you two are such beautiful brides! I wish you two the best!"

Quinn's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, thank you!"

"You're surprised that I'm open-minded," Mrs. Johnson chuckled.

"Yes," Quinn admitted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to judge you."

"It's okay," Mrs. Johnson assured. "I am seventy-three years old. My time is running out in this world. I am not going to spend my last years being judgemental and close-minded."

"Mrs. Johnson, you still have so many years ahead of you!"

"Quinn, you never know when it's your time to go. That's why you should live life with no regrets!"

"That is true," Quinn smiled. "And Rachel and I will remember that."

Mrs. Johnson looked at the brunette. "So your name is Rachel."

Rachel nodded her head. "It's nice to officially meet you, Mrs. Johnson."

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel!"

"It's late and we'll be heading inside now, Mrs. Johnson," Quinn said. "Good night!"

"Don't forget to carry your wife across the threshold, Quinn. It's good luck! My late husband carried me across the threshold and we were married for over 50 years."

"Oh, that's good to know." Quinn expected her to return to her apartment, but Mrs. Johnson just stood by her doorway. "Aren't you going back to your apartment, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Can I watch you carry Rachel across threshold before I go back inside?" Mrs. Johnson smiled.

The blonde laughed awkwardly, "of course!" It was kind of a weird request, but there was no way she could say no to this sweet old lady. She turned to Rachel. "Are you ready?" Rachel nodded her head.

A faint blush appeared on Rachel's cheeks when Quinn picked her up. Rachel instinctively wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. It felt nice being carried like this.

"Can you push the door open with your hand?" the blonde asked.

"Sure." Rachel pushed the door open and Quinn walked inside the apartment.

While carrying Rachel, Quinn turned around and saw a beaming Mrs. Johnson. "Good night, Mrs. Johnson!"

"Good night!" Mrs. Johnson entered her apartment and closed her door.

"That was kind of weird," Quinn said as she put Rachel down. She closed the door.

"She's a lovely woman though."

"That's true. She's one of the friendliest neighbors in this apartment complex." Quinn took off her heels. "Anyways, I am going to get ready for bed. What about you?"

"Yeah, but you can go first."

Quinn raised her brow, "really? You're not going to complain about why you should get ready for bed first?"

Rachel rolled her yes, "I don't _always_ complain."

The blonde chuckled, "whatever you say."

* * *

Rachel closed the bathroom door. She made her way to the bed and saw that Quinn was already asleep. She turned off the lights and slipped inside the covers.

She dreaded this day ever since Quinn agreed to marry her. After all, Rachel didn't want to marry someone she wasn't in love with. Even though she wasn't in love with the blonde, it wasn't so bad being married to her. She could do a lot worse than Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Author's Note: They got through the reception without killing each other! That's progress! What was your favorite part of the reception? Were you surprised that they were able to be civil with each other?

Now comes the difficult part, preparing for the interview! Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! See you all next time!


	10. Interview Preparations

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the previous chapter! I apologize for not updating in awhile. Real life got in the way, so I wasn't able to work on the story. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On The Wings of Love.

**Interview Preparations**

August 4, 2017

Francine Fabray or more commonly known as Frannie was the complete opposite of her younger sister. While Quinn wanted to get out of Ohio, Frannie was content staying in their home state for college. She went to Case Western Reserve University in Cleveland, Ohio where she studied economics and met her soon to be husband.

She was approaching the big 3-0. She just turned twenty-nine in May, and twenty-nine was still considered young. She kept up with the latest trends and she even used the various social media apps. For instance, last week she created a SnapChat account to see why people were going crazy with these filters. To be honest, Frannie didn't get the appeal of using filters and sending snaps to people. It was too much for her. She preferred using Facebook since it was easier to communicate and keep in touch with her college friends. Unlike most people, Frannie wasn't addicted to Facebook. She checked it once in awhile to check if any of her friends posted anything new. Since it was her lunch break right now, it was the perfect time to check her news feed.

Frannie scrolled down on her phone and saw that her old college roommate got engaged. They haven't spoken since senior year, but the older Fabray liked the photo and congratulated her old roommate. After all, they shared many memories together. She continued to scroll down her news feed. She didn't find anything interesting until she saw her Brittany S. Pierce's latest photo album. Her eyes widen when she read the title of the album.

Rachel and Quinn's Wedding.

What the fuck!

Quinn got married! And to a woman!

 _This can't be true!_ Frannie thought to herself. Her little sister got fucking married and didn't even invite her to the wedding. She knew they drifted apart when she moved to Cleveland for college. Even though they weren't as close anymore, they still told each other any big news like her engagement to Benjamin.

_Guess getting married isn't big news for Quinn._

Why didn't Quinn tell her? Was it because she married a woman? Frannie didn't care that Quinn was gay or bisexual. The younger blonde was still her sister, and dammit, Frannie loves her sister.

She closed Facebook on her phone and looked for Quinn's number in her contacts. "Looks like my little sister has _a lot_ to explain."

* * *

"Hey Frannie, what's up?" Quinn asked as she answered her phone.

"You're married?!" Fran yelled through the phone.

Shit.

Okay, maybe she could still get out of this. She could just pretend she has not idea what Frannie was talking about.

"What are you yelling about, Frannie?"

"You got married a couple of days ago! I saw it on Facebook!"

Fucking Facebook. It's okay. This was still salvageable.

"Frannie, you can't believe everything you see on Facebook!" Quinn argued. "People post fake news all the time."

"I'm not stupid, Quinn! Your friend Brittany posted pictures of _your_ wedding!"

The blonde released an exasperated sigh. Of course it was Brittany. Wait, when did she and Frannie become friends on Facebook?

"Not only that, but you got married to a _woman!_ " Frannie bellowed. "I know we aren't close anymore, but I still love and care about you, Quinn. We're sisters for God's sake! You could have told me you're gay or bisexual!"

"Frannie, just be quiet and let me explain!"

"Fine, go ahead."

"Okay, I did get married-"

"Unbelievable-"

"Let me finish!" Quinn interrupted. "I did get married, but it's just a green card marriage. Rachel needed a green card, so she paid me to marry her."

"Quinn," Fran sighed. "Why would you do this?"

"I needed the money. I-I used up most of my savings for mom's surgery."

"You what?!" Fran exclaimed. "Quinn, you could have told me that you couldn't pay for your half. I could have pitched in more."

"No, I couldn't let you do that. You and Benjamin are saving up for your wedding."

"Quinn-"

"Frannie, it's okay. Rachel already paid me the down payment yesterday and she's paying the rest in installments," Quinn explained. "You _don't_ have to worry."

"Quinn, what happens if immigration finds out it's only a marriage of convenience? You could go to jail!"

"Frannie, I already know the consequences. Rachel and I are doing everything we can to make sure immigration doesn't find out. We're living together and we're getting to know each other. I have everything under control."

Frannie released a sigh. "You're not a kid anymore, so I can't tell you what to do. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," Quinn assured her older sister. "By the way, don't tell mom."

"Quinn, you're not going to tell mom?!"

"Of course not! You know how mom is, and I don't want to give her another heart attack when she hears that I'm married."

"I think you're over exaggerating."

"I'm just playing it safe. Please, don't tell mom that I'm married," Quinn pleaded.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell mom, but you're on your own if she finds out."

"Thank you, Frannie."

"You're welcome, and Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we don't talk as much as we used to, but just know that I'm always here for you, okay?" Frannie softly said.

Quinn smiled, "I know, Frannie. I'm here for you as well."

* * *

After the morning and afternoon shift at the Spotlight Diner, Rachel Berry was exhausted. She loved performing in front of an audience, but singing endless amount of songs requested by the diner's patrons was getting tiring. She hoped that her luck would soon change.

When she submitted her green card application, she also applied for an employment authorization. This will give her the opportunity to work while she waited for her green card. Currently, Rachel was working under the table at the Spotlight diner. Although it provided her with a source of income, being a singing waitress didn't advance her career. With the employment authorization, this will give Rachel more opportunities to look for a better paying job and audition for Broadway roles.

She finally arrived at Quinn's apartment. She took out the key that Quinn had given her, well, more like charged her $1.50. The blonde was stingy, but Rachel was willingly to put up with Quinn's tendencies until she got her green card. After all, almost every Broadway legend paid their dues, and dealing with Quinn was her dues.

Rachel unlocked the door and entered the apartment. She closed the door and removed her shoes. She walked towards the kitchen and suddenly stopped at the sight in front of her. Quinn Fabray stood before her, wearing black exercise shorts and a red sports bra.

"Hey," Quinn nonchalantly said.

"H-hi," Rachel stammered. Why was she nervous? It's not like she hasn't seen women in sports bras before. She used to go the gym with Kurt when they used to live together, and she would always see women in sports bra. It didn't bother her, so why was she getting flustered looking at Quinn?

_Say something! You've been staring at her for awhile now. She'll think you're a creep!_

"Did you go to the gym?" Rachel broke the silence.

"Yeah I did," Quinn replied. "I didn't have time to workout the last two weeks, so I have to make up for all the days I didn't go."

Rachel bit her bottom lip as her eyes continue to gaze at the blonde. She could see Quinn's toned legs and abs. Quinn has abs!

"You okay?" the young reporter asked as she continued to cook. "You've been silently standing there for awhile now."

"Y-yeah, I'm just, um, a little tired from work."

"Okay. I'm cooking chicken right now, but you could have some of this vegetable stir fry I made," the blonde offered.

Rachel raised her left eyebrow, "really? You're not going to charge me for eating your food."

Quinn smirked, "I already charged you. You already paid for your share for this week's groceries."

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

* * *

"Ugh, do we have to continue this now?" Quinn complained as she opened her notebook.

"You have been putting this off for days now," Rachel countered. "I already filed my application for my green card. Depending on the backlog of immigration services, we're going to get the interview notice usually within a year or as fast as two months."

"A year?! Why are we preparing now?"

"You have selective hearing! I said we would get the notice as fast as two months. It's better to be prepared."

"Fine. You do have a point," Quinn gave in, "where did we leave off?"

"Before you _fell_ asleep," Rachel began sharply while Quinn rolled her eyes, "I asked about your high school."

"I went to William McKinley High with Kurt, Santana, and Brittany."

"Brittany? She's the one with the cat, right?"

"Yes, Lord Tubbington."

"So is Lord Tubbington really under house arrest?"

Quinn shook her head, "honestly, I don't really know. Brittany has been accusing Lord Tubbington of impossible things since high school."

"Like what?" Rachel pressed.

"Reading her diary, starting pyramid scam, joining a gang…" Quinn trailed off. "They sound impossible but, Lord Tubbington can actually do chores though."

"No way," Rachel said in disbelief.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "if you don't want to believe me, that's fine. There's a video online, but it's _really_ inappropriate."

"I'm afraid to ask why."

"Yeah, just don't."

"Okay, I think we should just move on," Rachel said as she looked over to her laptop. "How many siblings do you have?"

"I have one sister and her name is Frannie," Quinn answered, "you?"

"I'm an only child."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Yes."

"Huh," Quinn pondered over it for a moment and bit her bottom lip. "Well, that explains everything."

"Explains what exactly?"

Quinn grinned, "it explains why you crave constant attention."

Her mouth gaped. "I do _not_ crave constant attention."

The blonde scoffed, "you sure?"

"Okay, maybe I do like the attention I get," Rachel reluctantly admitted, "but I _don't_ crave it all the time."

"Just the majority of the time," Quinn teased.

Rachel rewarded the blonde with a glare. "Let's just answer the next question."

"Sure."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Judy Fabray."

"Is your mother doing okay?" Rachel asked with a concerned tone.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "what?"

"When we were discussing the terms of our marriage, Kurt mentioned something about you needing the money after what happened to your mother."

"That was two weeks ago. You still remembered that?"

The blonde was surprised. From the time she has spent with Rachel, she was self-centered and thinking about herself. Now that she showed concern for her mother, maybe Rachel wasn't so full of herself all the time.

"Well, yeah," Rachel sheepishly admitted.

"She's doing fine." the blonde replied. "She had an emergency bypass surgery a couple of months ago. That's why I agreed to marry you. Her health insurance didn't cover the entire cost of the surgery, so my sister and I paid the rest."

Rachel was taken back. This was the first time that Quinn shared something personal about her family. She remembered the first time she asked about what happened to her mom. The blonde was defensive and rudely told her that it was none of her business.

"I'm sorry she went through that, but I'm glad that she's doing okay now."

"Thanks." Quinn paused for a moment. "So I know you have two dads, but have you met your birth mom?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, but I always wanted to."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my dads and I'm thankful for everything they have done for me," Rachel expressed, "but I always wanted to meet my birth mom. I have so many questions to ask her. So many things I want to know."

Quinn sincerely smiled, "I hope you meet her someday."

The brunette returned her smile, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, next question," Rachel looked over to her laptop. "What's your father's name?"

Quinn's muscles tensed and she clenched her teeth. "I don't want to talk about my dad," the blonde sternly said.

"What?"

"I _don't_ want to talk about my dad," Quinn hissed.

"I just need his name. I'm not asking you to tell me about him!" Rachel argued.

"No!" Quinn yelled.

"What happens if they ask me about your dad during the interview? What am I going to tell them?!" Rachel exasperated.

"I don't care what you say!"

"Well you should! I'm not the only one who's going to be affected if we fail this interview. You are too!"

"I don't want to talk about my dad! He's as good as dead to me!" She bellowed.

Rachel glared at Quinn. She was unbelievable. One moment Quinn was sincere and the next moment, she was so infuriating. She knew that Quinn wasn't in good terms with her father, but all she wanted to know was Quinn's father's name. She wasn't asking the blonde to tell her whole life story.

The brunette wanted to finish answering the questions, but that was unlikely tonight. She couldn't be in the same room as Quinn right now. Every time she looked at the blonde, she just got angry. If there was a spare room at Quinn's' apartment, she would have already stormed off and locked herself in the room. But Quinn lived in a studio apartment, so Rachel would still see Quinn no matter what. She needed to get out.

Rachel adamantly got up from the chair. "Fine! You know what Quinn, finish answering these questions yourself! I'm done for the night." She walked over to the couch and grabbed her purse and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

The brunette opened the door and turned her head to scowl directly at the blonde, "it doesn't concern you!" She then slammed the door shut.

Quinn closed her eyes and released a frustrated sigh, "even now, Russell, you still manage to screw up my life one way or another."

* * *

Author's Notes: Their first fight as a married "couple." How do you think they'll make up? And we meet a new character, Frannie Fabray. I read a lot of stories where Frannie is a total bitch, so I wanted to make her different. How do you like her? As always, please leave a review/comment and tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible. See you all next time!


	11. Peace Offerings and Promises

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love.

**Peace Offerings and Promises**

* * *

August 4, 2017

"Argh! She is so infuriating!" Rachel exasperated as she pressed the elevator button. "If I didn't need a green card, I would divorce her on the spot."

The brunette angrily tapped her foot while she waited for the elevator door to open. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get out of that apartment.

The elevator door opened and Rachel got inside. She pressed the "L" button. She could go to Kurt's apartment, but she didn't know if he was home tonight. It wouldn't hurt to call him. If he wasn't available tonight, then she would just wander around Sunnyside, Queens until she calmed down.

She took out her phone from her purse and searched for Kurt's number in her contacts list. She clicked on his name and brought her phone to her ear.

_Please be home,_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Hey, Rach. What's up?" Kurt asked.

"Are you at your apartment?"

"Why? Did something happen?" Kurt questioned in a worried tone.

"Yes. Can I come over? I just need to vent. If not, it's okay. I'll find somewhere else to go," Rachel said softly.

"Rach, of course, you can come over."

"Thank you so much, Kurt!"

"I'll see you soon and be careful."

* * *

"Red or white?" Kurt asked as he held two bottles of wine for his best friend to see.

"White," Rachel muttered.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement and set aside the bottle of red wine. He then opened the bottle of white wine and poured two glasses for him and Rachel. He grabbed the two glasses and walked over to the couch where his best friend was sitting.

"Thank you," Rachel said as Kurt gave her one of the glasses.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied as she sat down next to the brunette. He took a sip of his wine. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?"

"Quinn and I had a fight."

Kurt raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. "A fight? Don't you two always fight?"

Rachel her head, "no, I mean we do argue a lot, but we don't _fight!"_

"Okay, how was this different?"

"We were yelling at each other and I haven't seen her so angry before," Rachel explained.

"How did this even start?"

She took a sip of wine. "After we ate dinner and washed the dishes, Quinn and I were continuing to answer questions about each other," Rachel explained. "It was going well at first. She even opened up to me about what happened to her mom, but then things got out of hand when I asked her about her dad."

Kurt sighed, "no wonder you two fought. Quinn gets defensive about her dad."

"I know she isn't in good terms with her dad, but I didn't ask her to tell me what happened. I just asked her about his name," Rachel defended herself.

"It may just be a name to you, but to Quinn it's different," Kurt pointed out. "She hasn't spoken about her dad since it happened. Even I don't know the whole story. Plus, Quinn is a closed-off person. She doesn't open up to people."

"I can't believe you're taking her side!" Rachel accused.

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Kurt insisted. "I'm just stating the facts. You _can't_ force her to talk about her dad if she doesn't want to. You two have only known each other for two weeks. You have to gain her trust and actually be her friend. Quinn shouldn't have lashed out on you, but that's her defense mechanism."

"I understand that, but what enraged me was that she didn't even care if we pass or fail this interview!"

Kurt placed his arm around his best friend's shoulders to comfort her. "I understand and Quinn should care about the interview because both of you are going to be affected if you fail." He paused for a moment to take a sip of wine. "I think you two should talk this out."

"I know but I don't want to look at her face tonight. I need to calm down and clear my head,  
Rachel declared. "I have a morning shift at the diner tomorrow and I think I still have a spare uniform here. Can I stay the night?"

Kurt chuckled, "of course you can." He removed his arm from Rachel's shoulders. "And that reminds me," a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "you might want to pick up the rest of the stuff you left here. Someone is moving in..."

Rachel's mouth gaped. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed while playfully hitting Kurt's shoulder. "He said yes, didn't he?!"

"Yes!" Kurt giggled. "I can't believe Blaine and I are going to be living together!"

"You have to tell me everything! I'm dying for romance!" Rachel begged.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything!"

* * *

Quinn checked the time. It was 11 PM. Rachel has been gone for three hours now. She was kind of worried. Rachel stormed off and didn't say where she was going, but the brunette was a grown woman. She could take care of herself. Besides, she was probably with Kurt.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She finally had a couple days off from work. It was supposed to be relaxing and fun. Not stressful and irritating.

She understood why Rachel asked about her father. After all, immigration would find it suspicious that Rachel didn't know anything about her family, especially her father, but Quinn hated talking about him. She still hated him for what he did. She hasn't mentioned anything about him since high school, and the only people she talked to during that time was Santana and Brittany. Even then, she didn't tell them the whole story.

Quinn let out another sigh. It was Friday night. She was only twenty-three years old. She should be going out and having fun. That's what you're supposed to do in your twenties. She reached for phone and called the one person who was always down to go out.

"What?" a familiar bitchy voice greeted her.

"What are you doing right now?"

"B and I were just heading to a bar. Why?"

"Mind if I come?"

"Why? Did you and the ball in chain have a fight?" Santana joked.

"Yeah, we did. We had an argument about Russell, my dad."

"Oh shit. Of course you can come along. I'll text you the address."

"Thanks. I'll see you then."

* * *

"Hey," Quinn greeted as she sat across the longtime couple at the booth.

"Hey, Q," Brittany returned her friend's greeting. "So Santana told me you and Rachel had a fight. I'm really sorry about that. I guess the honeymoon is over, but did you at least get some honey?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Honey?"

"B, what do you mean when you said, 'honey'? Santana asked her girlfriend. She wasn't talking about sex, right?

"That's what you do on your honeymoon, right? You go find a beehive and get some honey," Brittany innocently explained.

Quinn and Santana's mouth gaped in disbelief over what Brittany just said.

"So, did you get honey, Q?" Brittany asked again with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I got some honey," Quinn awkwardly chuckled.

"Was the honey delicious?" Brittany grinned.

Santana looked at her girlfriend with admiration. Her girlfriend was something else, but she wouldn't change anything about Brittany. She was perfect the way she is.

Quinn forced a smile, "Yup. It was the best!"

"B, could you get me another margarita. Q, cape cod?" Santana interjected to change the subject.

"Yup."

"You got it," Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before heading to the bar to order their drinks.

"So what happened between you and the Hobbit?"

Quinn released a frustrated sigh, "we were preparing for the interview portion for her green card."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"It wasn't at first. We were kind of getting along, but then she asked me about my dad's name and I told her that I didn't like talking about my dad. She pressed on needing to know his name for the interview. I lost my temper and I yelled at her. She yelled at me about not caring enough about the interview and then she stormed off."

"Shit, that's pretty dramatic for Hobbit to storm off."

"I don't blame her for storming off though because I was a jerk. And you know, she did have a point," Quinn admitted.

"Yeah, she did, but she shouldn't force you to talk about things that you don't want to. She should have waited until you were ready," Santana pointed out.

"The thing is," Quinn mumbled, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk about him. I'm still angry for what he did."

"And that's okay. Russell did a shitty thing." Santana comforted her best friend. "I think you two need to talk about this so you can avoid future arguments."

"Since when did you become the common sense friend?" Quinn teased.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just keeping it real."

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. I think I just want to have fun tonight."

"And that's what we will do!"

"Thank you for always being there for me, Santana."

"I've had your back since high school, Q."

The blonde raised her left eyebrow. "Really? So you didn't try to take the Head Cheerio title from me in high school?"

"Oh my God, Q, that was years ago," Santana rolled her eyes. "I did try to take the Head Cheerio title away from you once or twice, but I had your back since the shit with Russell went down."

"You did."

"And I'll always have your back, so if the Hobbit forces you to talk about your dad again, I'm going to go all Lima Heights on her!"

Quinn let out a laugh, "thank you, but hopefully, it won't get to that point."

"Anytime, Q. Now, what's taking B so long with the drinks?" She turned her head to the direction of the bar and tried to search for her girlfriend. "I need my margarita!"

* * *

August 5, 2017

Quinn stood in line at the local sandwich shop near her apartment. It was lunch time and she was craving an Italian combo sandwich. She was craving it last night, but Santana and Brittany wanted to get Halal Food. Since it was two against one, they got Halal Food. Don't get Quinn wrong, she loved Halal food and her chicken over rice was delicious, but she wasn't _craving_ it.

"Hello, welcome Sunnyside Deli. What can I get for you?" the cashier asked.

"Hi, can I please get one Italian combo sandwich?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, would you like to add side of pasta salad or chips with that?"

"I'll take the pasta salad."

"Okay, will that be all for you?"

Quinn pondered for a moment if she wanted to get anything else. She didn't need to get a drink. She still had a can of ginger ale back at the apartment. She quickly glanced at the menu behind the cashier and something caught her eye.

A veggie sandwich.

She knew Rachel had the morning shift at the diner today, so she should be on her way back to the apartment unless she decides to spend another day at Kurt's apartment. If she did come back to the apartment, she would have nothing to eat since Quinn didn't cook.

"Um, actually, can I also get one veggie sandwich with a side of pasta salad? Something for my wife," Quinn smiled.

"Of course," the cashier said as she wrote down on the slip. "Would you like to add anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Okay, your total is $18."

Quinn handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you. Your order number is 76," the cashier said as she handed Quinn her ticket number.

"Thank you."

* * *

Rachel exited the elevator and made her way towards Quinn's apartment. After staying the night at Kurt's, she was thought over about what he said. He was right. She couldn't just force Quinn to speak about her dad. They would just fight again. She needed to earn her trust.

They only met two weeks ago. They were still strangers. The only time they would talk to each other was when they prepared for the interview. She needed to be friends with Quinn, not because it would make preparing for the interview much easier, but it would be better for them. They would have to live with each other until Rachel's green card gets approved, and that could take more than a year. If they were actually friends, then living with each other wouldn't be so bad.

How was Rachel going to speak to Quinn about this? She knew the blonde would still be angry after what happened last night. She couldn't just approach Quinn and ask if she wanted to be friends. She hoped Quinn wasn't home, so she would have time to think about the best way to approach this conversation.

She unlocked the door and entered the apartment. She made her way towards the living room to drop off her purse, but she was surprised to see Quinn standing in the kitchen.

"Hey," Quinn greeted Rachel.

"Hi."

"Did you eat yet? I bought some sandwiches at the local deli. I got you a veggie sandwich and a side of pasta salad."

"I don't have money. I deposited my tip money today to pay off one of my credit card bills."

"It's okay. It's my treat."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why was Quinn being nice to her after yelling at her last night? She was supposed to be angry, right?

"If you don't want it, that's okay. I'll just set it aside."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for buying me a sandwich."

"You're welcome. You can eat with me if you want," Quinn shyly said.

"Okay."

Rachel walked over to the kitchen countertop and sat down. Quinn handed her the veggie sandwich and the side of pasta salad. The blonde then walked over to one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed two forks. She handed one to Rachel.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Quinn replied as she sat across from Rachel.

The brunette unwrapped her sandwich and looked at the woman sitting across from her. She was surprised that Quinn bought her a sandwich after their fight last night. She expected the blonde to ignore her when she got back from work. Was this Quinn's way of apologizing? Was her veggie sandwich a peace offering?

"I'm sorry," Quinn blurted out.

_I guess I have the answer to my questions,_ Rachel thought.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't like talking about my dad and when you kept asking about his name, I just lost my temper. I'm sorry," Quinn apologized with a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have forced you to talk about him. I was just so upset when you said that you didn't care about what I was going to say during the interview. It feels like I'm the only one who cares," Rachel lamented. "I practically have to force you to answer the questions with me."

"You're right though. I should care because both of us are on the line. I'll take things more seriously from now on."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Quinn," she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Kurt also made an excellent point last night and I think he's right."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I have to gain your trust before you share about what happened to your dad." Quinn scrunched her eyebrows when Rachel mentioned her dad. "But don't worry! I won't ask about your dad anymore," Rachel assured the blonde. A faint blush appeared on Rachel's cheeks, "after thinking about it last night, I realized that I want to be friends."

"You want to be friends?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes, I-I want to be friends with you," Rachel shyly admitted. "We've been getting to know each other by preparing for the interview, but I don't think that's enough. We're going to be living with each other for a long time, so I think it'll be best if we actually get to know each other because we want to. You know how stubborn I am, so I'm going to work my hardest to be your friend, Quinn."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Quinn repeated with a half smile. "We can be friends."

"Really?" Quinn nodded her head and Rachel smiled. "Before I forget," the brunette bit her bottom lip before continuing, unsure how Quinn was going to take this. "I know you have a a lot of anger and resentment towards your dad. I promise I won't pressure you to talk about him again, but if you do want to talk about him and need someone to listen, I'm right here," the brunette expressed.

Quinn was taken back. When she first met Rachel, she was completely self-centered and only focused on her best interests. Today, Rachel showed another side of her. She was also caring and thoughtful, and all Quinn do was smile at the words she just heard.

"Thank you for what you said, Rachel. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to talk about my dad again, but it's reassuring to know that you're there."

Rachel beamed, "so we're okay?"

Quinn giggled, "we're okay."

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think of the chapter? Quinn and Rachel made up, and now they are friends. Rachel is going to do what it take's to earn Quinn's trust. It's going to difficult because Quinn has built walls, but if anyone can do it, it's Rachel.

As you have all noticed, I changed the story's title to "The Marriage Contract." This story is based on "On the Wings of Love," but I wanted to differentiate it from the soap opera. As always, please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! Reading your thoughts, comments, and reviews motivates me to write :D


	12. Friends and Surprises

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the previous chapter. I couldn't update this story last week because I was working on my other Glee story called Sheets-N-Things. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love.

* * *

**Friends and Surprises**

August 7, 2017

"Are you leaving for work already?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I want to avoid the morning rush on the train," Quinn replied as she grabbed her black messenger bag from the couch. "Are you not working today?"

"No, thank God! I never thought I would say this, but I need a break from singing!"

"I still think you're crazy for waking up this early when you don't have work."

"I've been waking up this early since high school, so my body has become accustomed to it."

Quinn shook her head in amusement. She never met anyone who would voluntarily wake up early when they didn't have to. Rachel Berry was something else. The young reporter walked towards the door. She kneeled down to put on her shoes.

"Before you leave, I have something to give you," Rachel exclaimed as she made her way over to Quinn.

The young reporter raised her eyebrow, "you're not going to kiss me goodbye, are you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "and you say that I'm full of myself."

Quinn chuckled, "okay, what do you want to give me?"

The brunette smiled and handed Quinn a picture frame. Quinn looked at the frame and scrunched her eyebrows when she saw whose picture it was.

"What am I going to do with a framed picture of you?"

"I was thinking that you can display it on your desk at work," Rachel admitted with a smile.

"What?"

"Everyone at work knows that you got married. If you don't have a picture of me, it'll be weird. People display pictures of their spouses at work all the time."

"You do make a good point."

"So, are you going to?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded her head, "yeah." She put Rachel's picture inside her messenger. "What about you? Besides the ring, how are you going to let people know that you're no longer available?"

"Please, I am way ahead of you," Rachel grinned. She reached for the necklace around her neck and showed the "Quinn" pendant that was hidden underneath her shirt.

"A 'Quinn' necklace? Really?" Quinn asked with amusement. "It kind of reminds me of High School Musical 2."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "High School Musical 2? And you said that you didn't like musicals."

"I _don't_ like High School Musical," Quinn countered. "I used to babysit my neighbor's daughter when I was in high school. She was a big High School Musical fan, so I would have to watch the movies with her."

The brunette crossed her arms, "or maybe you are a closet musical fan and just too embarrassed to say it out loud." Rachel smirked, "and for the record, there are way better musicals than the High School Musical series. If you want, we could watch _Funny Girl_ together. I have the DVD."

Quinn laughed, "I don't like High School Musical, and stop trying to get me to watch _Funny Girl._ We maybe friends now, but there are some things I'm _not_ going to do."

Friends.

Ever since the two women settled their differences two days ago, they argued less and even started to joke around with each other. It was a welcomed change.

"Mark my words," Rachel adamantly stated, "you will see _Funny Girl_ before we get divorced."

"Don't count on it."

Quinn turned the knob on the front door. Before she opened the door, she turned her head towards Rachel. "Pizza for dinner?"

Rachel smiled, "that'll be great."

The blonde returned Rachel's smile, "Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

Rachel was relieved that she was able to get Monday off after she worked all weekend. It felt great to just relax at the apartment. Once Quinn left for work, Rachel did her usual yoga routine. When she finished that, she made a strawberry and banana smoothie for breakfast.

After she had her smoothie, Rachel decided to clean the bathroom since it was her turn. When she and Quinn started to live together, they agreed that they would take turns to do the chores around the apartment. Since Quinn cleaned the bathroom last week, it was her turn.

Before she cleaned the bathroom, she changed into a pair of her old gym shorts because she didn't want her pajama bottoms to get wet. Once she was finished changing, she went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. She reached for the yellow rubber gloves and the rest of the cleaning supplies. She was about to put on the yellow rubber gloves, but her phone rang.

She placed the gloves on the bathroom sink and walked over to the kitchen countertop to see who was calling. Her eyes widen when she the name on her phone.

Shit.

Her dad was calling.

She hasn't spoken on the phone with her dads since her wedding. She hated lying to them, but she had no choice. Her Broadway dreams are on the line!

_If I don't answer the phone now, he's going to keep calling. I'll just get this over with.  
_

"Hi, daddy!" Rachel tried her best to sound excited.

"Baby girl!" Leroy Berry exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I miss you too."

"Why haven't you been calling for the past few days?"

"Oh, I-I've just been busy with work and auditioning," Rachel stammered.

"How were the auditions?"

"It was okay, but I don't think the casting directors liked me," the brunette lied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby girl."

"It's okay, daddy. I have thick skin when it comes to the theater!"

"That's my girl!"

"So, daddy, why did you call me this morning?"

"Well, your dad and I were talking last night," Leroy began, "we really miss you. We haven't seen you since your graduation at NYADA. We were wondering if you can visit us soon."

That would be a problem.

When she filed her green card application, she inquired if she could travel abroad while waiting for her green card. The immigration officer told her that she would have to apply for an Advance Parole and pay a $350 filing fee. Rachel didn't have enough funds to pay for the Advance Parole, so she decided not to apply for it.

"Daddy, I miss you and dad so much, but I don't have the time to visit right now with work and my auditions."

Leroy sighed, "I understand baby girl."

Rachel's heart broke. She was such a terrible daughter. She promised herself that she would make this up to her dads.

"Daddy, don't be too sad," Rachel consoled, "I'll come home soon. Besides, you and dad can go to that cruise you were telling me about."

"You make an excellent point, baby girl."

"Of course, I do!"

"Okay, baby girl, I'll let you go now. Call home more often, okay?"

"I will, daddy."

"Take care and I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Fabray!"

Quinn looked up from her computer and found Charles Lyon, her editor-in-chief, happily walking towards her direction. "Sir?"

"Welcome back, Fabray!"

"It's good to be back, sir."

Charles glanced at Quinn's desk and something caught his attention. "Is this the missus, Fabray?" He pointed to the framed picture on the blonde's desk.

"Yes, sir," Quinn responded, "that's my wife, Rachel."

"She's beauty! Don't tell Mrs. Lyon I said that," Charles joked, "she's the jealous type."

The blonde chuckled, "I won't, sir."

"You should bring her to our annual summer barbecue. I would love to meet her!"

"Okay, sir," Quinn agreed, "I'll ask if she's available. She has different shifts at the Spotlight Diner."

"Ah! Is she a singer?"

"Yes. She actually graduated from NYADA in June, and now, she's trying to make it big on Broadway."

"Broadway? My wife is a big Broadway fan. She's always dragging me to watch the latest show," Charles complained.

"I understand, sir," Quinn consoled her boss. "Rachel has been trying to get me to watch _Funny Girl_ for the longest time."

"So your wife is a big Barbra fan, huh? My wife is more of a Patti LuPone gal."

"Rachel's middle name is Barbra, so it runs in the family."

Charles chuckled, "just remember what I told you, Fabray."

"Happy wife, happy life."

"Exactly! If want the missus happy, then you watch _Funny Girl,"_ Charles advised.

Quinn smiled at her boss, "I'll think about it, sir."

"Okay, I'm going to let you go back to work. I expect that article to be perfect, Fabray! You're one of my best reporters!"

"I won't let you down, sir!"

* * *

"So, how was work?" Rachel asked Quinn while they were eating dinner.

"It was good," Quinn replied. "My boss noticed your picture on my desk."

"What did he say?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "He said you were all right."

Rachel threw her napkin at the blonde, "liar!"

Quinn let out a laugh, "okay, I was kidding. His exact words were 'she's beauty.'"

Rachel grinned, "you know, I think I like your boss."

"Then we talked about Broadway."

The brunette's eyes lit up, "Broadway?"

"Don't get too excited," Quinn took a bite of her pizza. "He was complaining about his wife dragging him to shows. She's a big Patti LuPone fan."

"Well, his wife has excellent taste. Patti LuPone is almost as sacred as Barbra in the Berry household."

"So, how was your day?"

"It was good." Rachel took a sip of water. "My dad called me though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I can visit soon. I told him I couldn't visit because I was busy with work and my auditions. I haven't even had an audition for awhile now. I felt terrible for lying to him," Rachel lamented.

"I don't really know too much about Broadway, but what kind of roles have you auditioned for?"

"Before I graduated from NYADA, I auditioned for the starring roles, but at this point I'd be happy to be part of the ensemble cast," Rachel confessed.

"Well, I hope you get the next role you audition for."

"Really?"

"Of course. The quicker you get your dream role, the sooner we can get divorced," Quinn joked.

"Very funny," Rachel sarcastically said.

Ding!

Rachel looked at her phone.

"It's Kurt," she announced. "He said that he developed our wedding pictures. He advised us to display these pictures around the apartment just in case immigration officials visit us."

"Okay."

"I can pick them up later on in the week."

"I think I have extra picture frames lying around somewhere, so we can use that."

"It looks like we have everything under control," Rachel bragged.

"We do."

* * *

August 10, 2017

"Hey, Kurt! I know I'm late, but I'm walking towards there now!" Rachel exclaimed as she answered her phone.

"Yeah, you might want to walk here a little faster," Kurt cautioned.

"Why?"

"Because your dads are at my apartment."

Fucking shit.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger ending! How do you like this chapter? Quinn and Rachel's relationship has gotten better and they are starting to joke around with each other now. How will Rachel handle her dads' surprise visit? Will she tell them about her marriage?

As always, please leave and review/comment and let me know what you think! Reading your reviews/comments always brighten up my day! Till next time! :D


	13. Truth and Guilt

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who had read the last chapter. I want to apologize that this chapter took longer for me to write. I was busy spending time with family the last couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love.

**Truth and Guilt  
**

**August 10, 2017**

Her dads were in New York right now. They flew all the way there to surprise her. They were waiting for her at Kurt's apartment. Her old apartment. They didn't know that she moved out. They had no idea about her marriage to Quinn. They didn't know about anything that was going on.

Fuck.

How was she supposed to lie to them now? She wasn't the worst liar, but it was much easier to lie to her dads over the phone. At least she didn't have to look at them in the eyes when she lied.

She got off the elevator and nervously made her way to Kurt's apartment. This was it.

_It's okay. You got this! Just think of this like any other role._

She took off her wedding ring and her engagement ring and put them inside her purse. She then hid her Quinn necklace under her shirt. She raised her right hand and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened and revealed a very stressed Kurt Hummel.

"Thank goodness you're here," Kurt blurted out as he pulled his best friend inside the apartment. "I didn't know how long I can keep distracting them."

"Have they've been asking a lot of questions?" Rachel whispered.

"They asked if you heard back from any auditions," Kurt quietly replied. "And they asked about how Blaine and I are doing. I couldn't tell them that Blaine and I are moving in together because they're going to ask about where you're going to live."

"Thank you so much, Kurt."

"Don't mention it."

"Is that our baby girl?" Hiram Berry excitedly asked.

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes, "Dad, you know it's me."

"Baby girl!" Leroy Berry exclaimed has he and Hiram hugged their daughter.

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too," Rachel said as she returned her dads embrace. Even though she was worried that her dads might figure out her secret, she was still happy to see them."What are you two doing in New York?"

"Well, I told your Dad how you couldn't visit us back home," Leroy explained, "he then suggested that we fly down here for a couple of days to surprise you!"

"Daddy, that must have been expensive!"

"Baby girl, don't worry," Hiram assured his daughter. "Your Daddy and I have a lot of travel points saved up, so it didn't cost much. Besides, we just missed our baby!"

"I wish you could have told me you and Daddy were planning to visit me. I could have asked for time off at work."

"Your Dad and I wanted to surprise you," Leroy chuckled, "if we told you, there would be no surprise."

"Anyways, how about we go out for dinner?" Hiram suggested. "It looks like our baby girl just got out of work. You must be hungry."

"Terrific idea, Hiram!" Leroy agreed. He turned towards Kurt's direction. "Kurt, please join us."

"Yes, Kurt," Rachel pleaded her best friend, "please join us." She didn't know how long she could keep up this lie in front of her dads. She needed Kurt's help just in case she contradicted herself.

"I would be happy to join you all for dinner."

"Great!" Leroy beamed. "We could go to that Italian place you love so much, baby girl."

"Make sure one of you two bring your keys to the apartment," Hiram reminded the two best friends. "Baby girl, you forgot your keys today, didn't you?"

Rachel tilted her head to the side, "what do you mean, Dad?"

"Kurt opened the door for you," Hiram pointed out. "I assumed that you forgot your keys today. Otherwise, it would be strange for you to knock on your apartment door."

Rachel's eyes widen, "Y-yes! I forgot my keys this morning!"

"She was in a rush," Kurt quickly added, "her boss abruptly called her to cover her co-worker's shift."

"That solves that mystery. Why don't we start heading to the restaurant?" Rachel eagerly asked in order to change the topic of the conversation.

"Great idea, Rach!" Kurt exclaimed. "Should we all head downstairs and hail a cab?"

"Let's go, everyone! Dinner awaits!"

* * *

"So how is everyone's food?" Leroy asked.

"The chicken cacciatore is to die for!" Hiram gushed. "Does anyone want to try a piece?"

"I would love to try some," Leroy replied.

Hiram cut a piece of chicken cacciatore. He leaned over and fed his husband the piece of chicken. Rachel smiled warmly at the exchange of affection.

"That chicken cacciatore is just exquisite!"

"Kurt, do you want to try some?"

"I'm fine, Hiram, but thank you for the offer."

"So, besides the auditions, how's the New York life treating you, baby girl?" Leroy asked.

"I'm doing okay, Daddy."

"Anything new in the love department?" Hiram wondered, "you haven't dated anyone in awhile."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone." She took a sip of wine. That wasn't really a lie. She wasn't seeing or dating anyone. Yes, she was married to Quinn, but that didn't count since it was just a green card marriage.

"Rachel doesn't have time to date since she's focusing on her Broadway career. Isn't that right, Rach?"

"Yes, um, Kurt's right!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm just trying to book my first starring role."

"Smart decision, baby girl," Leroy commended his daughter. "Remember, there's nothing wrong with putting yourself first."

"Leroy is right," Hiram said in support of his husband. "Besides, love will come when you least expect it."

"That's so true, Hiram," Kurt agreed. "Just look at me and Blaine. I tried so hard to meet someone, but all the guys I dated were so wrong. When I stopped dating and lived my life, I met Blaine and the rest was history," he grinned.

"Speaking of Blaine," Hiram began, "we would love to have dinner with him during our short visit here."

"How long are you staying her, Dad?"

"Just four days, baby girl," Hiram answered his daughter.

Four days.

Four days wasn't that long. She could keep up this lie in front of her dads for four days, but the guilt was killing her. It was getting so difficult to lie to them.

"Okay, I'll ask Blaine and let him know."

"Wonderful!"

"Baby girl," Leroy called for Rachel's attention.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You had a student visa when you were still attending NYADA, right?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Yes, um, why are you asking about my student visa, Daddy?"

"We've been reading about the new administration and the immigration situation here," Leroy explained. "Your Dad and I are just worried if you are going to be affected by this. Your visa isn't expired yet, right?"

The brunette started to nervously tap her foot under the table. "Um…" She turned to Kurt, silently asking him for help.

"Rachel, didn't you extend your visa a couple of weeks ago?" Kurt interjected.

Rachel nodded her head profusely, "Yes, I did."

"That's wonderful then!" Hiram beamed. "Your Daddy and I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Dad and Daddy, what are you planning to do during your visit here?" Rachel asked, changing the topic.

Hiram smiled, "We are going to spend time with our baby girl, and I think we might visit the old bar that Leroy and I went to during our first visit to New York."

"Since we are in New York, we are definitely catching a show!" Leroy exclaimed.

"Sounds great, Dads! Just let me know when, so I could request a day off or trade shifts with somebody at the diner."

"Sure thing, baby girl."

* * *

"I am the worst daughter ever," Rachel wailed as she sunk further into her best friend's couch.

"Rach, don't be so dramatic." He sat next to her on the couch. "You are not the worst daughter. You're just a pretty bad one," he smirked.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled as she playfully slapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Rach, I was just kidding," he laughed. "I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

"What am I going to do?" Rachel whined. "I don't know if I can keep lying to my dads. This guilt is torturing me."

"Well, there is one thing you can do to get rid of your guilt, and you know what that is…" Kurt trailed off.

Rachel whimpered, "I know. I have to tell them the truth." She released a defeated sigh, "I don't know if I can. They're going to be so furious with me."

Kurt put his arm around Rachel and comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. "I'm not going to sugarcoat things for you. As your best friend, I have a responsibility to tell you the truth." He turned his head to look directly at the brunette. "Yes, your dads are going to be furious if you tell them, but they are not going to stay mad forever. Like you, they are _very_ forgiving."

"Why do you always know the right thing to say to me?"

"I'm older, so therefore I'm wiser," Kurt joked.

"You're only a couple of months older than me."

"A couple of months can make a difference," Kurt reminded her. "Anyways, are you going to stay the night or are you going back to Queens?"

"I'm going to head back to Queens."

Kurt removed his arm around Rachel's shoulders and got up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the manila folder that was resting on top of the table. "In that case, you should take these photos with you."

Rachel rose from the couch and made her way to where Kurt was standing. "Are these wedding photos?" she asked while taking the manila folder from Kurt's hand.

"Yes," Kurt responded. "Even though you two hate each other, you two make a beautiful couple."

"Funny," Rachel chuckled, "Quinn said the same thing."

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm right here to support you."

"Thank you, Kurt." She leaned in and hugged her best friend. "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

"Hey, you're home late," Quinn said as Rachel walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, I had an eventful day," Rachel lamented. "And you're up late too."

"I got assigned this article that requires a lot of research and investigation," Quinn informed her, "I want to get ahead on the research so I can start writing it." She closed her laptop. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About your day," Quinn answered. "You sound like you need someone to talk to."

"You don't mind?" Rachel asked in a slight uncertain tone. She and Quinn were friends now, but she never vented to the blonde about her problems. Their conversations were just the usual small talk topics. This was uncharted territory.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

"Okay." She sat across from Quinn at the kitchen countertop. She took a deep breath. "Remember how I told you my dads wanted me to visit them back home?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they're in New York."

Quinn's eyes widen, "what?"

"Since I couldn't visit them, they thought it would be better if they visited me."

"So it was a total surprise then?"

Rachel nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to see my dads. I haven't seen them since I graduated from NYADA, but…"

"You feel guilty about lying to them about our green card marriage," Quinn finished Rachel's sentence.

"Yes," Rachel sighed, "my dads and I were always honest with each other. I always told them the truth. Well, not always. I told a few white lies when I was in high school…"

"Rachel."

"Sorry," the brunette apologized. "The point is that I _never_ lied to them like this. I was honest with them and I told them everything."

"Are you thinking of telling them the truth?"

"I am," Rachel admitted. "I talked it over with Kurt. He told me that if I want this guilt to go away, I should tell them about our marriage." Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears. "I'm scared to tell them the truth because I know they are going to be so livid that I lied to them. I'm terrified that they won't forgive me."

"I don't know your dads," Quinn began, "but from what you told me, it looks like you have a good relationship with them."

"I do."

"They seem like loving and understanding parents," Quinn offered her thoughts, "yes, they are going to be angry with you if you decide to tell them the truth. But…"

"But?"

"I think your relationship with your dads is strong enough to get through this," Quinn sincerely smiled at Rachel. "They might not talk to you for awhile, but in the end, I'm sure they will forgive you for lying to them."

"You think so?" Rachel wiped her eyes.

"I do."

"And it's okay with you if I decide to tell my dads?"

"It's okay with me," Quinn paused before continuing, "since we are in the topic of telling our families about our arrangement, my sister knows about us."

"Frannie knows? How did she find out?"

"Brittany posted pictures of our wedding on Facebook and Frannie saw the pictures. She called me last week to confirm it. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you," Quinn clarified.

"That's okay. A lot of things happened last week."

Quinn gave her a half-smile, remembering their fight last week. "She said that she won't tell my mom."

"Oh, you don't want to tell your mom? I'm sorry if I'm overstepping," Rachel quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay," the blonde reassured her. "I would prefer that my mom doesn't know. She's very religious and conservative. Knowing her, she would probably have another heart attack if she finds out about our arrangement. It's best if she doesn't know."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"So, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, I got everything off of my chest."

"All right. Well, I'm going to get ready for bed now. I have to be at work by 9 AM."

"Okay, and Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't know what I'm going to do, but thank you for listening and for what you said," Rachel thanked the blonde.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "you're welcome."

* * *

Author's Note: What do you all think Rachel will do? I would love to hear your thoughts and predictions. As always, please leave and review/comment. Till next time!


	14. The Secret Is Out

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, and I would like to apologize for taking this long to update this story. I had a bit of a writer's block on this chapter, so I decided to work on my other stories in the meantime. I managed to power through and finally wrote the chapter. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love.

**The Secret is Out**

**August 11, 2019**

Today was the day.

Rachel was going to tell her dads the truth about her marriage. After talking to Kurt and Quinn yesterday, the brunette made the decision to finally come clean to her dads. She didn't want to lie anymore. The guilt was too much for her to handle.

At first, Rachel was going to ask Kurt if she could invite her dads over at his apartment, but she changed her mind. She felt that she was asking too much from Kurt, so she asked Quinn if it was okay if she invited her dads over at the apartment. Since she was planning to tell her dads the truth, she might as well show them where she was living.

Quinn said it was fine that Rachel invited her dads over. She didn't get off of work until 5 PM, so Rachel had the apartment to herself the whole morning and afternoon. She just asked Rachel to keep her updated. After all, the blonde didn't want to come home when Rachel and her dads were still talking. That would be awkward.

In the morning, Rachel texted her dads to ask them to meet at her at Quinn's apartment. They didn't recognize the address and asked her why she wanted to meet them there. Rachel just said that she had something important to tell them and she would explain everything once they got there. Thankfully, they didn't question her further.

1:00 PM

Her dads texted her twenty minutes ago and let her know that they left their hotel and were on their way to Queens. They would arrive any minute now.

 _It's okay. I'm doing the right thing. Dads are going to be so furious, but at least I'm not going to be lying to them anymore,_ Rachel thought to herself as she nervously paced around the apartment. _Besides, I'm their only daughter. They can't stay mad at me forever!_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Rachel stopped pacing around the apartment and turned her head towards the door. She took a deep breath and walked to the doorway. This was it. There was no turning back now.

* * *

"Hi dads," Rachel greeted Leroy and Hiram as they entered the apartment.

"Hello, baby girl," Leroy returned his daughter's greeting. "Your dad and I were surprised when you wanted to meet us here. This is the first time you invited us to this apartment."

"Leroy is correct," Hiram said in support of his husband. "Are you living here now?"

"Dads, can you both sit down on the couch? I have something _important_ to tell you both," Rachel declared. "I'll answer any questions you both have."

"Uh oh, I don't think I like that tone," Hiram commented as he sat down on the couch.

Leroy sat down next to his husband and turned his attention to Rachel. "Go ahead, baby girl."

Rachel stood in front of her dads and took a deep breath. "Before I begin, promise me that you will let me finish what I have to say before you ask any questions."

Hiram narrowed his eyes, "what's going on?"

"Hiram, let our daughter speak."

"You're right." Hiram motioned for Rachel to continue.

Rachel nodded her head. "I don't really know how to tell you both because I know you guys are going to be so mad at me," Rachel babbled. "So, I think the best way to tell you guys is just by ripping off the band-aid." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm married."

"WHAT?" Hiram yelled. He adamantly got up from the couch. "What do you mean that you're married?"

"Dad, just let me finish explaining," Rachel pleaded.

Leroy got up from his seat and went up to Hiram. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?!" Hiram yelled. "Did you not hear what our daughter said, Leroy? She said that she's married!"

"I know, but we need to let her explain things," Leroy pointed out. "We are not going to get anywhere with you shouting like that."

"Okay, fine," Hiram huffed.

"Rachel, continue," Leroy instructed.

"As you know, I was able to study in NYADA because of my student visa. After I graduated, I had sixty days to prepare for my departure. I used those sixty days to audition for roles, but I didn't get any callbacks. I was running out of time, and I had no choice but to get married so I can legally stay in the country," Rachel tried her best to calmly explain to her dads.

Hiram sighed and rubbed his forehead. This couldn't be true. His daughter would know better than to marry someone for their green card. "What was going through your mind?"

"Dad, I-I didn't want to leave New York," Rachel stammered. "K-Kurt and I were watching 90 Day Fiancé. He made a comment on how most of the women probably got married for a green card. I-I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"So you based this life-changing decision on a reality show?" Leroy sighed. "Rachel, what were you thinking?"

"Daddy, I was desperate. Getting married to Quinn was my _only_ option."

"Quinn?" Leroy questioned. "You're married to a woman?" Okay, he was not expecting that.

"Yes," she sheepishly admitted.

"Rachel, you put yourself in such a dangerous position. If immigration finds out about this, you are looking up to five years in jail and a $250,000 fine," Hiram scolded his daughter.

"Dad, I know. Quinn and I are doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen," Rachel tried her best to reassure her dads. "We're living together, and we're getting to know each other. Trust me on this."

"Trust you?" Hiram chided. "How can we trust you when you have been lying to us?!"

"I'm so sorry for lying to you and daddy," Rachel whimpered as her eyes glistened with tears. "I didn't want to lie, but I didn't have a choice."

"Didn't have a choice?" Hiram fumed. "You could have been honest with us from the very beginning!"

"Rachel, why did you lie to us?" Leroy asked.

"Because I knew you and dad were going to be against it."

"Damn right!" Hiram yelled.

"Hiram, keep your voice down."

Hiram scoffed, "how can you expect me to keep my voice down, Leroy? Our daughter got married and has been lying to us for weeks! Frankly, I'm concerned how calm you are at this revelation."

"Believe me, I am just as angry as you are, but yelling isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to talk about this like _civilized_ people."

"Dad, I'm so sorry," the brunette cried. "I never wanted to betray your and daddy's trust."

"But you still did, Rachel," Hiram pointed out. "You lied to us for weeks!"

"I know, and I am so sorry!" Rachel sobbed. "I promise, I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn your and daddy's trust again."

Hiram ran his hand through his hair. They have always had an honest relationship. Of course, Hiram knew that Rachel told a few white lies during her childhood, but she never lied about something big.

"Rachel, you broke our trust. Every time we've talked, you've lied to us. You had so many opportunities to tell us the truth, but you didn't." Hiram sighed.

More tears flowed down her face. "Dad, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, but I…" Hiram stared at Rachel with a sorrowful expression. "I don't know if I can trust you again." He turned around and started to head for the door.

"Hiram!" Leroy yelled as he chased after his husband. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Hiram, we _need_ to talk about this," Leroy pleaded. "Don't go."

"Leroy, I don't want to say anything I might regret. I just can't look at her right now," Hiram lamented.

"Where are you going?" Leroy asked.

"Back to the hotel," Hiram replied as he left the apartment.

And Rachel's heart broke. Her dad couldn't even look at her. What had she done?

"Daddy," she whimpered.

Leroy walked over to his daughter. He lifted his hand and placed it on Rachel's shoulder. "Your dad needs some time to calm down. He'll eventually come around."

"Daddy, I'm really sorry." She already lost count of how many times she apologized to them. She wasn't going to stop apologizing until her dads forgave her.

"I know, Rachel." He paused before continuing. "This is going to take some time for me and your dad to get over this."

Rachel wiped her tears. "Are...you...going too?"

Leroy sadly smiled at Rachel. "Yes. I have to make sure that your dad doesn't do anything rash."

"I understand," Rachel sniffled.

* * *

"Hey," Quinn said as he walked into the apartment, holding a bag of take out from the local Thai place.

"Hi," Rachel mumbled.

That wasn't a good sign.

When Rachel texted her to let her know that it was okay to return to the apartment, Quinn didn't know if things went well. She couldn't just ask Rachel if things were okay. They were friends, but their friendship was just beginning.

Quinn set down the bag on the countertop and walked over to where Rachel was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to the brunette.

"I guess things didn't go well."

"No."

Okay, Rachel definitely needed someone to comfort her tonight. Quinn didn't know if she should be the one to console her. Yes, they were friends, but they weren't that close. Maybe she should call Kurt?

Rachel sniffled again. Quinn looked over and saw that her eyes were red and sore from crying. Her cheeks were still wet due to her tears. There was no time to call Kurt. Rachel needed someone right now. She had to be the one to comfort her.

"Do you...want to...talk about what happened?" Quinn hesitantly asked.

Rachel turned her head and stared at the blonde with glistening eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay." Rachel wiped her tears. "My dads were furious when I told them the truth. I knew that was going to happen, but that's not what I'm crying about."

"What are you crying about then?"

"My dad said that he didn't know if he could trust me again after all the lies I told them. He left because he couldn't even look at me," Rachel sobbed, tears falling down again.

Quinn gave Rachel a sympathetic smile. She felt sorry for her. Even though she and Rachel weren't close friends yet, she knew how important Rachel's dads are to her. Rachel always spoke highly of her dads, so seeing them angry and disappointed in her must be breaking her heart.

"I know you feel awful about what happened, but in time, I'm sure your dads will forgive you for lying to them," Quinn consoled the girl. "I don't know you that well, but I do know how much you love your dads. Hurting them was the last thing you wanted to do."

"I just feel so selfish," Rachel exasperated. "I didn't think about how my actions would affect them. I only thought about myself! God, I'm the _worst_ daughter ever!"

Quinn inched closer to Rachel. Before she knew it, she put her arm around the brunette's shoulders. Rachel gasped at the unexpected touch, but after a few seconds, she leaned into Quinn's side. This was the first time that Quinn _actually_ touched her without being forced to. It was kind of comforting.

"Rachel, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Quinn said. "Yes, you lied to your dads about your situation, but you only lied to them because you felt that was your only option at the time." Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn with tears in her eyes, and the blonde gave her a half smile. "I'm not saying what you did was right. You made a mistake, and you already apologized to them. Just give them some time to process everything, and I'm positive that they will forgive you."

"You think so?"

Quinn nodded her head. "I don't know your dads, but from what you told me, I could tell that they really love you. I'm sure they will forgive you."

"Thank you," Rachel sniffled. "You didn't have to say those words..."

"You don't have to thank me. We're friends and that's what friends do," Quinn sincerely said. She removed her arm around Rachel's shoulders. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here," Quinn offered.

"You use a handkerchief?" Rachel asked in amusement.

"Yes. It was a gift from my mom," Quinn softly chuckled, "don't worry, it's clean. I haven't used it today."

"Thank you." She took the handkerchief from Quinn and began to wipe the tears off her face. She was still depressed about what happened with her dads, but she was feeling better. Quinn made it a little better.

* * *

**August 13, 2017**

It has been two days since Rachel came clean to her dads. She texted her daddy this morning to ask how her dad was doing. Leroy replied to her text and let Rachel know that her dad was still not ready to speak with her. Rachel was still heartbroken over what happened, but she understood where her dads where coming from. She couldn't force her dads to forgive her. Like what Quinn told her the other day, her dads needed time to process things.

Quinn.

Rachel was kind of shocked that Quinn comforted her. They were friends now, but she didn't expect the blonde was going to let her cry on her shoulder.

She usually turned to Kurt during these situations, but she decided not to call him. This wasn't Kurt's problem, and frankly, she felt she was an inconvenience to her best friend. She lost count of the many times he cancelled plans when she needed him. Kurt told her it was fine, but Rachel still felt guilty.

She eventually let Kurt know, and he immediately asked her if she wanted him to come over. Rachel assured him that she was feeling better about what happened, but Kurt wanted to make sure that his best friend was all right. Rachel knew she couldn't change his mind, so she told Kurt he can stop over during her lunch break at the Spotlight Diner.

"I'm going to take my lunch now," Rachel informed Gunther, her boss.

"Okay."

The brunette grabbed the plate of fries she ordered for lunch and made her way over to where Kurt was sitting. He saw her heading his direction, and he stood up from his seat. He opened his arms and hugged his best friend.

"Hey, Rach," Kurt greeted his best friend.

"Hi, Kurt," Rachel returned his greeting.

He pulled back from their embrace and Rachel set down the plate of fries in the middle of the table.

"I ordered fries for us to share while we talk," Rachel said as she and Kurt sat down.

"Thank you. I haven't had fries in such a long time." He grabbed a couple of fries and put them in his mouth.

"You're welcome."

"So, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked in a worried tone.

Rachel sighed. "I'm still devastated. My dad still won't talk to me, but at least daddy and I exchange a few text messages."

Kurt reached over the table and placed his hand over Rachel's. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"I've accepted it. I didn't tell them I was getting married. I have been lying to them for weeks now. They have a right to be infuriated."

"Hiram and Leroy love you so much, Rachel. You are their only daughter, and I'm certain that they don't want to lose you. In time, they will forgive you."

Rachel softly smiled at Kurt. She could always count on him. She rested her other hand on top of his. "Thank you, Kurt. My situation sucks right now, but I'm not giving up on my dads. Like what you and Quinn said, I need to give them time."

Rachel removed her hand and Kurt squeezed his hand before letting go. He leaned back in his seat.

"You know," Kurt began, "I was a little shocked that you didn't call me that night."

"I didn't want to bother you," Rachel mumbled.

"Rach, you're my best friend!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm _always_ here for you. No matter how annoying you get," he added to lighten up the mood.

"Kurt!" Rachel playfully whined.

Kurt chuckled, "I'm just kidding, Rach." He grabbed a couple of fries. "In a serious note, I'm glad that Quinn was there that night. I'm happy that you two are finally getting along. You two were fighting like cats and dogs."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think you're exaggerating a bit. We didn't fight that much."

Kurt arched his brow, remembering all the arguments the two women had. "Really?"

"Okay, you're right," Rachel said in defeat. "Now, we haven't been fighting. We have a few small arguments, but nothing too serious."

"Well, I am pleased to hear that," Kurt replied. "Who knows? When all of this is over, you might end up with another close friend."

Rachel's mouth curved into a smile at the thought. When this whole green card marriage thing began, she thought it was going to be the worst experience. Who would want to get married to a complete stranger? Plus, Quinn was always purposely pushing her buttons. Well, she didn't know for sure if Quinn was doing that on purpose, but it felt like it!

Now, it wasn't so terrible being married to Quinn. She always had someone to share meals with, even though Quinn would always tease her about her plant based meat replacements. Most of all, she had someone to lean on when she told her dads about everything. A soft smile appeared on Rachel's face, "Yes, it's been kind of wonderful to have her as a friend."

* * *

Author's Note: Now that Rachel told her dads, what do you think is going to happen? Also, what do you think of the Faberry scene? They're getting closer and more comfortable with each other. As always, please leave a review if you can! I love reading what you all think! Till next time! :D


	15. Everything is Okay

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. Hope you all like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or On the Wings of Love.

**Everything is Okay**

August 13, 2017

After a long day at the Spotlight Diner, Rachel was relieved to be heading back to the apartment. It was exhausting to be a singing waitress. The difficult part wasn't singing. She could do that part in her sleep. What was draining was dealing with the rude and entitled customers. Like today, a patron complained to her that the diner's tomato soup had too much of a strong tomato flavor. That was the point of tomato soup! If he didn't want a soup with a strong tomato flavor, then he should have ordered something else. Rachel didn't tell the customer that. Instead, she very politely informed him that she will let the chef know. The worst part was that he didn't even leave a tip! She couldn't wait until she leaves this job.

Rachel arrived at the lobby of Quinn's apartment. She has been living with Quinn for a couple of weeks now, but the brunette still found it a little weird to call it "her apartment." It just didn't feel like home yet. For one thing, all her stuff was still in Kurt's apartment. The only thing she had in Quinn's apartment was a drawer for some of her clothes. The rest of her clothes were in a suitcase. Maybe she can talk to Quinn making more space for her things?

"Good evening, Mrs. Johnson," Rachel greeted her neighbor. "Are you heading out?"

"Hello, Rachel," Mrs. Johnson returned the greeting. "Yes, I am. I'm meeting my granddaughter for dinner tonight. We are meeting at my favorite restaurant in Queens."

"That sounds lovely. Do you need help hailing a cab?"

Mrs. Johnson smiled warmly at Rachel. "Thank you, dear, but I can still manage. After all, I was born and raised in Queens."

Rachel smiled back at her elderly neighbor. Mrs. Johnson was proud to be from Queens. She still recalled the time when Mrs. Johnson told her about the 1969 Miracle Mets. Rachel wasn't a huge sports fan, so she didn't comprehend anything. She didn't have the heart to tell Mrs. Johnson because she looked so happy talking about the Mets.

"Have a wonderful evening, Mrs. Johnson!"

"You too, Rachel. And please give my regards to Quinn."

"I will."

Mrs. Johnson left. Rachel pressed the elevator button and entered the elevator. She pressed the button for Quinn's floor.

After a few moments, the elevator doors opened. Rachel exited and made her way towards to Quinn's apartment. She noticed the lights were on. She figured that Quinn must be home from work. She rummaged through her purse, looking for her keys. Once she found them, she unlocked the door.

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel announced as she walked into the apartment. "Have you eaten dinner yet? If not I want to order⎼" She never finished her sentence. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was sitting with Quinn on the couch. "Dads," she managed to choke out. She could feel her eyes fill up with tears. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

One Hour Ago, August 17, 2017

It was getting close to dinner time, and Quinn was looking through the fridge to see what she could scrap up for dinner. The blonde scrunched her face at the sight. The fridge was practically empty. There was a half-full gallon of milk. A take out box from two nights ago. She looked inside vegetable the bin, and found one carrot, a clove of garlic, and two onions.

Well, she wasn't cooking tonight. She'd have to order in. She closed the door to the fridge. What should she order for tonight? They just had Thai food two nights ago, so that wasn't an option. Chinese? Japanese? She should ask Rachel if she had any preferences.

She was reached for her phone to text Rachel, but she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Quinn put her phone down and approached the door. She opened it and found two middle-aged men at her doorstep.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," one of the men responded. "We're here to see our daughter, Rachel Berry. You must be Quinn."

"Yes, I am. You two must be Rachel's fathers."

"Yes, we are. I'm Leroy and this is Hiram," Leroy introduced themselves to the blonde. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Leroy. Um, would you two like to come in? Rachel should be back from the Spotlight Diner anytime soon. You two can wait inside for her if you like," Quinn offered. She wasn't a fan of unannounced visits, but she made an exception today.

"Yes, we would appreciate that," Leroy replied. "Don't we, Hiram?"

"Yes, we do."

The young reporter gestured for the two men to enter the apartment. "Please come in." Leroy and Hiram walked inside the apartment, and Quinn closed the door. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Coffee? Tea?"

"Water would be nice," Leroy said.

"Hiram, would you like anything?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine, but thank you."

"Okay, please feel free to sit down."

"Thank you, Quinn." Leroy grabbed Hiram's hand and led him towards the couch. The two sat quietly sat down. Just two days ago, they sat in the same exact spot when their daughter told them she was married. Now they were back, hoping to reconcile with their daughter.

The news was heavy to take, especially for Hiram. When Leroy returned to their hotel, he found Hiram crying in the room, wondering where they went wrong. Leroy comforted his husband, assuring him that they did their best in raising Rachel. Like everyone else, she made mistakes.

They were due to leave New York soon. Before they left, Leroy wanted to speak with Rachel one more time. They didn't know when the next time they would see their daughter again, and Leroy didn't want to leave when things were broken. At the same time, he didn't want to force Hiram to talk to Rachel before he was ready to see her again. He needed time.

When Hiram told his husband that he wanted to see Rachel today, Leroy didn't waste any time in getting ready to see his daughter. He was still upset and disappointed that Rachel had been lying to them for weeks about her current situation, but she was his daughter. He wanted nothing more than to hug Rachel and let her know that everything was going to be okay.

"Here you go, Leroy," Quinn said as she handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you," Leroy thanked the blonde. He took a sip of water. Before setting the glass down on the coffee table, Leroy reached for a coaster.

An awkward silence soon filled the room.

Quinn had no idea what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to sit next to them on the couch and converse with them? She could just treat this situation like an interview. She has interviewed countless of strangers for the _New York Daily News,_ so this shouldn't be too difficult.

"So how is she?" Hiram broke the silence.

The young reporter snapped out of her thoughts. "She's...doing better than she was two days ago," Quinn revealed.

"That's good to hear," Leroy expressed. "Here," Leroy scooted over to make room for Quinn on the couch. "Why don't you sit with us, Quinn?"

"Sure," Quinn shyly smiled. She sat down next to Leroy.

"I didn't want to leave her that day," Leroy lamented. "But I had to make sure my husband was okay. He's a bit rash."

"I'm not rash, Leroy," Hiram disagreed with his husband.

Leroy arched his one of his eyebrows. "Really?" he challenged. "Who wanted to buy a convertible when they turned 40?"

Hiram crossed his arms and pouted. "I knew you would bring that up."

Leroy chuckled and placed his hand on Hiram's arm. "I'm just teasing you, Hiram."

Quinn stifled her laugh at the banter between the two men. She didn't know them, but based on this interaction, she could see that they have a loving relationship. From what she saw right now, they were caring fathers. After all, they were waiting for Rachel to come back from work.

"Just so you guys know, Rachel understands why you guys left that day." She looked the two fathers directly in the eyes. "She feels horrible for lying to you both. I found her crying on the couch when I got home from work."

Hiram released a somber sigh. "I could see it in her eyes that she regrets lying to us. As a father, it just crushed my heart when I found out." His mouth curved into a sad smile. "I never imagined that she would keep something this big from us."

"Hiram," Leroy comforted. "We did our _best_ in raising Rachel."

"I know we did, but it just feels like we failed as parents," Hiram mumbled. When Rachel confessed that she had been lying to them, Hiram was furious. Once his anger passed, a wave of sadness just crashed into him. His daughter had gotten married and lied to them about it. Even though Rachel betrayed their trust, Hiram couldn't stay mad at Rachel forever. She was his baby girl.

"We _did not_ fail," Leroy assured his husband. "We have nurtured and guided Rachel throughout her childhood. She's at the point of her life where she makes her own decisions. Along the way, she's going to make mistakes. All we could do is to be there for her and to remind her that she can come to us for anything."

"I know." Hiram softy smiled. "Our responsibilities as parents didn't end when she turned 18. We're always going to be there for her."

Quinn stared at the two fathers with admiration. She could see how much they loved Rachel. Even though Rachel deeply hurt them, they were willing to work things out as a family. Her own father would never show this much compassion.

"Rachel is lucky," Quinn expressed. "This is the first time I met you both, but I can already see how much you deeply love her. After everything that has happened, you two are here to fix things with Rachel. Not every parent is like you two."

Leroy turned his attention to Quinn. His fatherly instinct was telling him that there was a hidden meaning behind the blonde's words, but it wasn't his place to pry.

"Dads," a familiar voice choked out. They all turned their heads and saw Rachel's tear-filled eyes staring intently at them. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Present Time, August 17, 2017

Quinn rushed to her feet before Hiram and Leroy answered Rachel's question. "I drank a venti iced coffee earlier. I need to use the bathroom," she excused herself.

"Quinn," Leroy protested. "You don't have to leave."

"No, it's fine," she reassured him. She gave Rachel a warm gaze before entering the bathroom. She hoped that they worked things out. She knew how much Rachel loved her dads. Now, she witnessed how much her dads loved Rachel. They needed to talk things out, but they wouldn't be able to do that with Quinn in the same room as them. With the lack of a bedroom in her studio apartment, the bathroom was the only private room in the apartment.

Rachel stared at Quinn's retreating body. She was stunned to see Quinn with her dads this evening. She knew that Quinn didn't like having unannounced guests. Rachel would always give Quinn a heads up whenever Kurt wanted to come over. During the past couple of days, the brunette felt like she was being a burden to Quinn. She already vented to Quinn about her situation with her dads, and two nights ago, she cried on the blonde's shoulder.

"Rachel," Leroy called. Rachel gave her daddy her attention. "Why don't you sit down with your dad and I? We have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, daddy," she mumbled. She nervously sat down next to her dad and started to fidget with her hands. She was happy to see her dads again, but she was worried about what they wanted to talk about. Were they ready to forgive her? Rachel hoped that was the case. She was giving her dads time to process the news about her green card marriage, but not talking to her dads was killing her.

An uncomfortable silence entered the room.

Was Rachel supposed to speak first? What was she going to say? _I'm sorry, dads. I know what I did was wrong, but I hope you can forgive me._ She already told them that, but would one more time make a difference?

"Rachel," Hiram quietly said.

Her voice wavered, "yes, dad?"

"Your daddy and I are still...taking in your green card marriage," Hiram explained. Rachel nodded her head, a tear rolled down her cheek. "This isn't something you get over in a couple of days."

"I know, dad," Rachel sniffled. "I have said this so many times, but I am so sorry for lying to you and daddy. I'm not going to stop apologizing until you and daddy forgive me. You know how stubborn I am."

Hiram lightly chuckled. Yes, he knew how stubborn Rachel was. He still remembered the time when she convinced them that she needed soundproof walls in her bedroom because the neighbors kept complaining of the noise.

"Your dad and I are still downhearted about everything," Leroy continued. "You broke our trust."

"I know," Rachel wept. "Believe me, dads, I'm going to do everything I can to earn that trust back."

Hiram nodded his head. "Our flight leaves tomorrow night. Your dad and I don't want to leave New York without working things out."

Rachel quickly turned her head and gazed at her dad with teary eyes. "Working things out?" she gasped.

Hiram gave her a half-smile. "We're ready to forgive you."

"You forgive me?" she choked out.

"Yes, but like what you said, you have to earn our trust back," Leroy added.

Rachel could feel her eyes glistening with tears. Her dads were ready to forgive her after everything she did. She was lucky. Not all parents were as forgiving as her dads. "Yes, daddy," cried, "I promise. I'm going to be 100% honest from now on, dads." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Leroy opened his arms, inviting his daughter for a hug. "Come here, baby girl."

Rachel rushed into her daddy's arms, feeling the warmth of his embrace. A few seconds seconds later, Hiram wrapped his arms around them. Rachel released a content sigh. "I love you, dad and daddy."

"We love you too, baby girl."

After a few minutes, they separated from their embrace of each other. Leroy lifted his right hand and caressed his daughter's face. "We're going to be okay."

And Rachel believed him. They were going to be okay.

"I think we need to tell a certain blonde that she can come out of the bathroom," Hiram whispered.

Rachel giggled. "I'll go get her."

* * *

Even though Quinn gave Rachel and her dads privacy to talk things out, she could still hear them talk. Maybe she should have just left the apartment instead of going to the bathroom? That would have been better.

"This isn't something you get over in a couple of days."

Hiram made a valid argument. Rachel did lie to them about a major aspect of her life. She got married for a green card, and kept it a secret for weeks. They needed more than a couple of days to process everything.

"I know, dad. I have said this so many times, but I am so sorry for lying to you and daddy. I'm not going to stop apologizing until you and daddy forgive me. You know how stubborn I am."

Quinn let out a chuckle. That was so true. Rachel was probably the most stubborn person she met. She's still trying to convince the young reporter to try facon.

"Your dad and I are still downhearted about everything. You broke our trust."

Shit.

That didn't sound too good.

"I'm going to do everything I can to earn that trust back."

The blonde had no doubt that Rachel was going to do everything to gain her dads trust again. She loved them so much. They were the two most important people in Rachel's life.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow night. Your dad and I don't want to leave New York without working things out."

Quinn's mouth gaped. They didn't want to leave New York without working things out. Were they ready to forgive Rachel?

"We're ready to forgive you."

_Well, there's the answer to my question._

"Yes, but like what you said, you have to earn our trust back."

"Yes, daddy. I promise. I'm going to be 100% honest from now on, dads."

The blonde felt her lips curve into a heartwarming smile. Like what she told Leroy and Hiram, Rachel was lucky. She was fortunate to have such loving parents.

"I love you, dad and daddy."

"We love you too, baby girl."

They were going to be all right.

Quinn leaned on the bathroom door, sighing in relief. The brunette was heartbroken over what happened. She could hear Rachel's muffled cries at night when they were both in bed. She was happy that they were able to work things out.

"Quinn," Rachel called from the other side of the door.

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"You can come out now."

"Okay."

Quinn turned the knob and opened the bathroom door. She was met with Rachel's teary-eyed smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yes."

Quinn raised her hand and placed it on Rachel's shoulders. "Good, I'm glad."

"Well, Quinn," Hiram smiled. "I apologized for bringing in the Berry family drama into your apartment."

"It's fine, Hiram," she returned his smile. "Technically, we're family now," Quinn joked.

"She does have a point," Leroy agreed. "You and Rachel are married, Quinn. It's a marriage of convenience, but you are a part of this family now."

"Since you are practically our daughter-in-law, Leroy and I need to get to know you," Hiram added. "How about we order takeout and have dinner here?"

"That's a terrific idea, Hiram," Leroy said. "Quinn, do you have any dietary restrictions? Are you a vegetarian like Rachel?"

"God no."

Rachel pouted, "being vegetarian has its benefits."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know. You already made your argument to me when you moved in."

Leroy chuckled at their interaction. "You two already have the fun banter down. Should we order Indian food? They have a lot of vegetarian options."

"That sounds perfect, daddy!"

* * *

During dinner, Hiram and Leroy learned that Quinn graduated a year early from Yale with a degree in English. They teased Rachel that she hit the jackpot because she married an Ivy League alumna. Quinn told them that she fell in love with journalism when she started to write for the Yale Daily News. She was fortunate enough to be offered a job in the New York Daily News.

Leroy and Hiram almost fainted when Quinn told them that she hasn't been to a Broadway show in New York. Now that Quinn was technically part of the Berry family, it was sacrilegious that she hasn't seen a show. The young reporter would like to believe that they were kidding, but she knew firsthand how sacred Broadway was to the Berry family. They made Rachel promise to take Quinn to her first Broadway show. Knowing Rachel, Quinn would probably not get out of it.

After they ate dinner, Hiram and Leroy decided to go home. They knew Quinn had to work early tomorrow, so they didn't want to keep her up. Since Rachel wasn't working tomorrow, they made plans to spend the day together before they had to catch their flight.

Before Hiram and Leroy left the night, they requested if Quinn could walk them out to the elevator. The blonde thought it was an odd request, but she figured that they had something private to say to her.

"Quinn, Leroy and I owe you our thanks."

"For what?"

"You welcomed us to your home even though we were strangers," Hiram clarified. "We asked you to escort us to the elevator because we have something to ask of you." He looked at his husband, urging him to continue.

"You have done a lot for Rachel. You agreed to this plan even though you knew the risks of a green card marriage," Leroy whispered the last part.

"I'm not doing this for free. Rachel is paying me," Quinn informed them.

"We know," Hiram answered. "If she had to do this, we're glad she got married to you." Leroy cleared his throat. "As you know, Rachel is stubborn and headstrong. She will stop at nothing to accomplish her dream of being the next Broadway sensation. She got married for God's sakes!"

"Hiram, keep your voice down," Leroy warned. "Their neighbors might hear."

"Sorry," he apologized to his husband.

"We want to ask you to watch over Rachel," Leroy pleaded. "We don't want her to do anything to jeopardize herself again. She's kind of impulsive." Leroy leaned closer to Quinn. "She gets that from Hiram."

Hiram scowled at his husband. "I heard that." Quinn laughed softly. "Please, just make sure she doesn't do something like this again. We don't want anything horrible to happen to her."

Quinn's heart warmed at their request. She'll say it again. Rachel was lucky to have them in her life. No matter what happened, they are still worried about their daughter's well-being. They were such amazing dads.

"Okay, I can do that."

* * *

"What did my dads want?" Rachel asked Quinn when the blonde returned to the apartment.

"Oh, they just thanked me for welcoming them to my apartment." She held out a business card to Rachel. "Your dad also gave me his business card. He wanted me to have it in case I need to get in touch with him."

"That's considerate of dad."

"So, it's getting late. I'm going to get ready for bed." Quinn started to make her way towards the bathroom.

"Quinn?" Rachel mumbled.

Quinn turned around to face Rachel. Before she could respond, Rachel lunged at Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you for being there for me," Rachel muttered. "I know this wasn't part of the deal when you agreed to marry me, but I'm grateful you were there for me the last couple of days. You didn't have to console me, but you still did, so thank you."

Before Quinn knew it, she slowly returned Rachel's embrace. A feeling of warmth and comfort filled her body. "You don't have to thank me. If the roles were reversed, you would have done the same."

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you all think of this chapter? Rachel's dad forgive her for lying to them about her green card marriage. What do you think will happen next? As always, please leave a review/comment and let me know what you all think of this chapter! Till next time!


End file.
